Hell's Princess
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: What happens if Natsu Erza and Gray got controlled and kicked Lucy out of the team? What if Zeref kidnapped Lucy? What will happen to Lucy? And why does she look like a 5 year old !
1. Chapter 1

Rose: Hey guys! Hope you like this new story! Don't worry i am still going to update my other stories but it'll slow down! And this time the paring is Lucy x Zeref! XD

* * *

**Hell's Princess**

It was just another day at a normal guild, okay maybe not so normal. In the middle of town, there is a rowdy guild that is partying for no reason and this kind of thing is very normal for the town's people.

"Hey, Luce! Let's go on a job!" said Natsu

"Hm….ok, I'm low on rent anyways." Said Lucy

"Yes! Hey, Luce how about this job?"

"Hm…."

**Help wanted**

**There is a monster that is attacking our village please help!**

**Location: Flora Village**

**Reward: 900,000,000 Jewels**

"900,000,000 Jewels?! Ok let's go!" Lucy said as she dragged Natsu.

"Oy! Let's get Gray and Erza first!"

"Oh yay, I forgot"

"Oi guys! We got a job!"

"Heh, I'll go. If you and I see who's going to knocked down the monster first!"

"Bring it on stripper!"

"Then there is no way am I going to lose hot head!"

"Are you 2 fighting?!" said Erza with a death glare.

"No! we are best friends right Natsu?"

"AYE!"

-Sign-"Look if you guys destroy anything again, I'll personally torture you! You got that?! Even you Erza" Lucy said with a death glare that even scared Erza.

"AYE!" they all said.

* * *

**After they packed**

"Come on, I don't want to miss the train" said Lucy

"Eh! Train! NOOOO!" said a scared Natsu

"Then would you rather ride a cab for 9 hours or ride the train for 2 hours?" said Erza

"Fine"

"Heh, the bubblegum hair head is afraid of a train ha!"

"What did ya say ice breath!"

"I'm saying I really want a camera when you turn green! Hot head!"

"Ah, if you want a camera than here." Said Lucy as she pass the camera to Gray.

"Oi! You aren't supposed to help him!"

"Well, I just want to go to the train now! So get moving!"

"Aye! Lucy are you still mad about the fish thing yesterday?" said Happy

"You damm right I still am!"

"Why?"

"Cause I had to wash my clothes 20 times just to get the smell off! And it took me 2 hours to do that, so I didn't get enough sleep!" said a fuming Lucy

"What did happen Lucy?" said Erza

"After you left, Happy accidently dropped his bucket full of fish which still has lake water in it on me!"

"Puh, HAHAHAHA" laughed the whole group except Lucy which was fuming.

"IT Isn't FUNNY!"

"For you it isn't but for us yes it is.'' Said Natsu still laughing.

"Well, let's see if you're still laughing when we're on the train." Lucy smiled evilly.

"Gulp"

* * *

**On the train**

"Some-buh-body-buh-help-buh-me-buh!" said Natsu as his face is turning green.

"Haha, now see who's laughing now!"

When Lucy started laughing, Gray was taking pictures of him while Erza looks like she wants to puch Natsu, but unknown to them a dark figure was following them.

* * *

**After the train ride **

"Ground! Land! Finally!" said a happy Natsu

"Baka" said Lucy and Gray

"Well, let's go to the mayor's house" said Erza as she pulled her luggage.

"Ok" they all said in unison.

* * *

**At the mayor's house**

Ding! Dong!

A maid with blue hair appeared at the door

"How may I help you?"

"We are from Fairy Tail" said Erza

"Ah, yes. We have been expecting you. Please follow me."

As they kept walking, Lucy couldn't help but feel that, there's something watching her.

"Master, the guild is here" the maid said to the small boy.

The group jaw dropped at his site.

"Um….are you really the master of this house?" said Gray

"Of course I am, I am actually 31 years old but that monster in the forest cast a spell on me to make look like a 5 year old kid."

"So what kind of monster are you talking about?" said Erza

"That monster has the power to change forms and cast spells, so we really don't know how it looks like. We only know that it lives in the forest."

"Well, if that is all then we well be leaving now." Said Lucy

"Well, this mission is going to be boring" said Natsu

"How so?" said Erza

"Well, that monster can be anywhere in the forest and Miss don't you dare destroy anything or I'll kill you here, won't let me burn the whole forest down"

"Of course you can't, it's a nature village here and it illegal to burn down the trees here, so unless you want to go to jail, then go ahead but don't involve me in it." Said Lucy

Natsu just pout "Meanie."

Once they arrived at the forest, they began to search. When it was nearly dark, they almost began to walk to the hotel. When suddenly, they heard a noise in the bushes. The group looked at the bushes and began to be in their fighting pose. But what came out was a cute little baby bunny.

Lucy then turned into chibi mode.

"Kawaii!" said Lucy as she hugged the bunny

"Be careful Lucy, remember the monster can turn in to anything" said Gray

"Oh come on, how can a cute thing like this be dangerous?"

Then on cue, the bunny turn into a giant scary bunny. It was so big that it's foot crashed on Lucy.

"Like that" said Gray

"Kyaa! Help me it's crashing me!"

"Don't worry Luce I'll save you! Fire Dragon's Slash Claw!"  
It hit on the bunny's leg which cause it so jump and so Lucy could get out.

"GARRR" ok now that bunny is really mad.

"Ice make: canon!" the attack hit the bunny's gut and cause it to fly to the ground.

"Equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza shoot the monster a thousand of swords that it killed the monster.

"Well, that's done. Let's go back and collect the reward and spilt it in 4"

"You know Lucy, I think you shouldn't get the money" said Gray

"Eh?"

"Well, he has a point you know. You didn't really do anything but get squashed" said Erza

"Well ya but..."

"But what? Let's face it your weak, all you do is hide behind your sprites and waiting for protection." Said Natsu

"…." Lucy was speechless. And she thought 'How can they say that? I always try my best, I don't hide behind my sprits I fight with them, with my whip. But compare to them I really am weak.'

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, we were just thinking off this and…" said Gray

"We're kicking you off our team" finish Erza.

"No! Please don't!" begged Lucy

"Sorry Luce no weaklings allowed" said Natsu.

That comment broke Lucy's heart. As Natsu and the others walked away, she began to cry.

"How-hic-could-hic-they" I am not weak! I'm not! I'll show them! I'll get stronger! I'll make them regret that they said those things to me!

"Poor you…" a dark voice could be heard

Lucy looked around but saw no one "Who's there?"

"Poor poor you"

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

"You already know who I am…."

"Eh?"

A dark figure appeared in front of Lucy. Lucy gasped.

"Zeref!"

"Hello, Lucy"

"But you were supposed to be dead?!"

"Hehe, foolish human" Zeref lifted his arm and hit Lucy so hard that she fainted.

"But your my foolish human" said Zeref as he teleport.

* * *

**At Natsu and the others **

When they walked out of the forest, they regretted it what they said.

"What did we do?" said Erza

"I don't know, I felt like I was being control" said Gray

"Me too and…..Luce! What did we do to Luce?!" said Natsu

"I think you guys kicked out Lucy!" said Happy

"What no way! Come on guys" said Natsu and they began running to the spot that they left Lucy in.

But once they came, they saw no one there. Guilt already reached Natsu

"NOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeref pov**

I can't believe this! What in the world am I doing?! I'm the most greatest dark mage ever lived! And I don't need a queen, like all those pathetic humans that has a stupid thing call love. But here I am, controlling her friends just to get her. Lucy Heartiffila you shall always be mind and I will make you love me too. Just please don't leave me like everyone else.

* * *

**Lucy's pov **

Ugh! My head, it hurts! Why is it so dark? Oh right my eyes are closed, duh. Ah, the light. That must be it! As I open my eyes, I saw a person with dark hair and he has eyes that say lonely. This person looks familiar, but who? Come to think of it, I don't know who I am. What's going on?!

"Looks like your awake" said the guy

"Uh…who are you? Who am I?" I said with panic in my tone

"Don't worry, your safe here. I am Zeref the black mage, your friend and your Lucy the celestial mage"

"Oh, I am a mage? Cool, then why am I here?"

"You used to be in a guild called Fairy Tail, but they abandon you, because you were weak. Then you went on a mission that cause you to be a 5 year old but in reality you are 16 years old. And you're here because you wanted me to train you." Said Zeref.

* * *

**Zeref pov**

Well, at least I didn't lie about everything. I wasn't even that the changing spell could work yet, thank goodness I tried the spell on that old mayor and make him believe that the monster I created did it. Besides the only reason that I sealed her memories is so that she won't try to escape and she can start a new life with me. But I have to be careful not to let the seal be broken.

* * *

**Lucy's pov **

"Is that so" I said, so Fairy Tail is now my enemy, huh? What this mark on my hand?

"Um. Zeref-kun, what's this mark on my hand?" this mark it looks familiar but where?

* * *

**Zeref pov **

Mark? Oh shit, I forgot to erase the mark! "It's…..um….uh…something that I drew when you were sleeping"

"Why?" said Lucy not believing it.

"Cause I was bored, we always draw on each other when were bored, remember?"

"I don't"

"Well, we do"

"Oh ok, that was weird" said Lucy, oh great now she thinks I'm weird.

"So can you teach me magic now? I wanna learn more about it."

"Sure"

"Yay"

Whoa, she's really acting like a 5 year old, maybe this won't bad after all.

* * *

**At Natsu**

"Come on guys maybe she's there?" said Natsu

"Natsu, we already went there. Let's go back to Magnolia maybe she already went back to her apartment." Said Gray

"But what if she hasn't! and she's still lost in the forest?!" said a worried Natsu.

"If she has, then you should be able to smell her scent already!" said Gray

"….I guess so"

"Ok so now let's go and once we reach, we're going straight to Lucy's got it?" said Erza

"Yup" they said in unison

'Lucy please be alright' they all thought

* * *

**At Magnolia **

Once they arrived, Natsu wasted no time and dashed to Lucy's apartment, pulling Happy's tail with him.

"LUCE! You here?" said Natsu as he jumped in from thw window.

"Happy you check the left while I do the right ok?" "Aye sir!"

Natsu checked the bathroom ,her cupboards and even under the bed, while Happy looked at her kitchen ,living room and even in the trash bin.

"Natsu she's not here"

"I know, maybe she's at the guild"

"Aye, so let's go to the guild!"

And so they dashed off to the guild. Once at the guild, they open the door to loud, you could hear a bang. Which cause everyone to look at him.

"Erza , Gray! Have you found Lucy? Said a panting Natsu

"No she's not here, we thought you were with her in her apartment?" said Erza

"She was not there either"

"What! Then where can she be?"

"Ne, what are you guys talking about?" said Levy

"Lucy is missing!" said Gray

"WHAT!" Everyone said


	3. Chapter 3

**Still at Fairy Tail**

"What do you mean, she's missing?!" said Levy.

"We don't know either! We defeated the monster, then we suddenly got controlled and then we said something stupid. So then we got out of the forest, and suddenly regain our controlled so we went back to find Lucy and she was gone!" said Erza

"This not possible! What did you say to Lucy?" said Cana

"We….." said Erza

"…called her weak and pathetic…" said Gray

"….And then we kicked her off the team." Finished Natsu

Everyone gasped! "What! No wonder she went missing!" said Gajeel.

"Even if Love Rival is Juvia's rival, Juvia would never do that!" said Juvia.

"But we weren't in control in ourselves!" said Gray

"So what should we do now?" said Mira

"It's obvious we go find Lucy!" said Master.

"Yosh!" they all said in unison and ran out off the guild.

* * *

"Oi, gramps! Don't we have a tracker in the guild's mark to know who is where?" said Laxus.

"Yes we do, but for some reason I can't seem to find Lucy's mark" said Master in a worried tone.

"What? That's impossible, the only way to not find where they are, is that they have already erased the guild mark, which is impossible since only the masters could do it or they have a very strong barrier surround them." Said Mavis as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, the 1st choice is impossible but the 2nd one is very likely." Said Master.

"But why would they kidnap blondie? Her family is bankrupt. Unless their planning on using her power to take over the wotld or something" said Laxus (A/N: Yes, I know Laxus is very OOC right now, but hey he thinks off Lucy as his sister.)

"That is possible since she has a very rare magic" said Mavis.

"About Lucy's disappearance I have a really bad feeling about this." Said Master.

* * *

**Zeref pov**

Thank god I talked to Lucy sprites before she woke up. Hehe…It's so easy to threaten the sprits, tell them that if they don't follow what I say I will tell Lucy that her sprits treat her really badly so she'll abandon them. Muahahaha, but I the most powerful dark mage, is teaching a 5 year old child magic…That is so not evil! But I'll do anything for Lucy.

"Zeref-kun! I did it! I ran 50 laps in 3 minutes!" said Lucy.

"Good, now try to open 10 of your golden keys at once." I said, I just hope she won't faint from it.

"Ok! Open thee, gate of the bull, lion, sheep, archer, mermaid, crab, twins, goat, scorpion and maiden! Taurus, Leo, Aries, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Cancer, Gemini, Capricorn, Scorpion and Virgo! " said Lucy cutely…I can not resist her cuteness!

Then 10 sprits appeared, "Yes? Hime-sama" said everyone in unison. Lucy just stare at them.

"Hey, Zeref-kun." Said my cute little Lucy.

"Yes?" I wonder what she wants?

"I don't remember them" said Lucy looking sad. No! don't look sad! My heart hurts if you look sad.

"Don't worry, I can give you back your memories with my magic." When I mean memories, I mean fake memories, where you only know me and your sprites as the good people and Fairy Tail are bad people.

"You can do that?" said Lucy with sparkly eyes….So cute! I wish I have a camera now!...Thank darkness, I didn't say it out loud.

"Of course, now close your eyes"

"Ok!" she said as she close her eyes, I put my hands on her eyes and transfer the fake memories.

* * *

**Lucy pov **

When I feel Zeref's-kun magic on my eyes, I started to remember something.

I saw myself as a 16 year old girl, I was kidnapped by a pink haired guy and was force to be their maid in the guild called Fairy Tail, the people there treated me so badly. Only a 10 year old girl with blue hair called Wendy and 3 cats called Happy, Charle and Pantherlily was nice too me. Then when I found an exist to escape from the guild, I met Zeref. He was nice to me, and we escaped together. Unfortunately, when Zeref was out hunting, I got caught by the Pink haired mage again!. Then after months of doing what they want, they finally kicked me out cause they got a new toy to play with.

Once I felt, Zeref's hand move, I let out a tear fell.

"Zeref-kun don't leave me again!" I said as scared as hell.

"Don't worry Lucy I won't ever leave you again" said Zeref patting my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zeref pov**

When she finally clamed down, she said something that totally surprise me.

"Zeref-kun, could you teach me your magic?" said Lucy

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to be weak anymore."

"Ok but it'll take you to hard training"

"I don't care"

"Very well"

And so the training begins.

"All right I want you to climb up that mountain and down in 1 minute without using magic"

Lucy's jawdrop "But that's impossible!"

"It's not unless you have the teleportation spell"

"But I don't have it!"

I faceplam, that's right I forgot about it.

"Well, I did told you it was hard training and beside this is how I trained."

Lucy –pout- and gave me her puppy dog eyes. Must resist cuteness!

"No, that won't work on me! You said you wanted to be strong so you got to work hard for it!"

Lucy pouted and said "Fine"

"So let's start training"

* * *

**Time skip 10 months At Fairy Tail **

The whole guild searched and searched for the whole 10 months and still no luck, we even had to ask Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and the other guilds to help us, but still no luck.

The whole guild was so depress, that the loud guild was now known as the most depressing and quiet guild in whole Fiore. And even if a person steps in here, they could already sense the depressing mode in here.

Mirajane stopped being kind to everyone, Erza didn't want to eat cake anymore, Levy stopped reading books and started to cry at Gajeel's chest, Cana stopped drinking, Gray stopped stripping and I stopped being friendly, I only come in to the guild to take a job, just to pay for Lucy's apartment just in case she'll come back, then after the job, I spent the rest of the week finding her.

Then master came out of his room and said:

"Minna, I know your upset but we have found a source that there's a person in Tenrou Island, and we know only Fairy Tail members can enter so there's a possibility that Lucy's there."

The speech surprised everyone, and looks like a pink haired mage is turning back to normal.

"Yosh! So it's decide, we'll go the island and pick up Lucy! So let's go!" said Natsu

"Wait until I say I'm finished!" said Master as he squashed Natsu with his big hand.

"Now then as I was saying, the trip to the island will also be your S class exam and so Gildarts and Laxus will be joining us."

"Laxus is coming?!" said a happy Freed.

"Now here are the people that are going,

Natsu

Gray

Wendy

Juvia

Freed

Bixlow

Evergreen

Elfman

Levy

Gajeel and the of course the S class mage which is

Erza

Mirajane

Gildarts

Laxus

Mystogan

Now go and prepare!"

"Yosh" said everyone

"Are you sure about those brats? First" said Master to Mavis

"Yes, if my predictions are correct we might find Lucy with the help of those members" said Mavis

"But I still feel that something bad is going to happen"

"I agreed third"

* * *

**At Zeref and Lucy **

After 10 months, Lucy has already perfect every single spell Zeref knows. And she had a power upgrade on her sprits too. She know has all 13 golden keys all the silver keys and the rare dragon keys that are for some reason is pink in color. And with the dragon keys, she now has Igneel and the all of the dragons and the portal to the dragon world.

And her age has not grown at all, which was sad for Lucy but happy for Zeref since Lucy's so cute. By the way, their hide out is at Tenrou Island, and Lucy with the help of the dragons, she became a element dragon slayer. And since all the dragon slayers has exceeds except Laxus, Lucy of course has an exceed called Hime. She has white skin, a pink tip at the end of her tail. And she wears a black dress with a dark pink bow on her head and tail. Her wings are as white as snow, and she has the power to see the future and can make things appear.

"Zeref-kun, Hime had a version that she saw Fairy Tail coming here, why?" said Lucy hugging Hime.

"Hm…I think they found us. Do you want to run away from here or get into an epic battle."

"I'm tried of running away, I wanna fight!" said Lucy.

"Then we better prepare for the epic battle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail **

"Sooooo hot!" said everyone.

"Why are you guys not even hot?!" said Cana

"Juvia is made out of water, so Juvia is not hot" said Juvia

"I'm a ice mage so I'm never hot." Said Gray

"Same as ice brain, I like fire so I'm not hot." Said Natsu

"Lucky bastards" said Evergreen.

"Gray!...Freeze me onegai~" said Levy and Wendy.

In Gajeel's head 'Damm you ice freak! Don't you dare, get close to Levy!'

"Sorry, but I'm saving up my magic" said Gray. Levy and Wendy just cried.

"Hey brats! We're seeing the island right now! So get ready!" said Master.

"Yosh! I'm all fire up!" said Natsu.

Boom!

Everybody looked up to where the sound came from. They were all shocked of what they saw. Standing on the top of the tree is none other than Zeref and Lucy…in 5 year old size.

"L-L-Lucy?" said Cana

"Eh? Is that really you Lu-chan?" said Levy

"Oi! Luce who's that? And why are you in chibi size?" said Natsu.

"Silence brats! Lucy, why are you with Zeref?!" yelled Master.

"Hmp…you act like you like me, but that is not going to work now is it?" said Lucy

"Luce? What are you talking about?" said Gray.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the old me, whom was being a slave to you people." Said Lucy

"Love rival, what in the world are you talking about?" said Juvia.

"Hehe…..Open thee….." said Lucy

"Careful, we don't know what she will do" said Mavis.

"…..gate of the penguin, Pixis. ( A/N: is that how you spell it?)"

"…..Wahahahahha!" laughed everyone except Mavis, Lucy, Hime and Zeref.

"Why do you need Pixis?! Your not lost at all!" said Bixlow

But what they expect is a blue penguin with a campus on his head, but it was not. Instead a black penguin appeared, with an arrow on his head and it's scarier now.

"Pixis…bubble trap" said in a scary tone

"Pi" said Pixis.

Then a hundred of bubbles appeared, the members thought that it would pop when it touches them. But instead of it, the bubbles trapped them.

"Wah the?!" said Elfman

"Heh, bubbles won't hold me! Fire Dragon's Punch!" said Natsu.

But when the Fire went to the bubble, it began to bounce all over the bubble and it hit Natsu himself.

"Baka! You must poke the bubble to pop. Ice make: arrow" said Gray.

Then when the arrow began to poke the bubble, the arrow melted.

"What the?" said Gray.

"Foolish humans, have you not notice that Lucy's power is a hundred times more than yours?!" said Zeref

"No way!" said Erza

"Well, believe it, cause you won't enjoy a single thing with it." Said Lucy.

"Pixis, front"

and so Pixis brought everyone in front.

"Hm…I wonder what shall I play with you?" said Lucy.

"But first, Pixis, Wendy and exceeds in front"

"Pi" so Wendy and the exceeds are now in front of Lucy.

"Please don't hurt me Lucy-san" said Wendy shivering.

"There's no way I hurt you guys" said Lucy

"Eh?" said Wendy.

"Pixis, teleport them to Dragon world"

"Pi!" and in a flash they were now gone.

"What did you do to Happy and the others?!" yelled Natsu.

"Easy, where she will be happy." Said Zeref

"His right, but for you guys…..It'll be a nightmare." Said Lucy.

"Eh? " said Levy.

"Lucy, we don't want to ruin the surprise now don't we." Said Zeref.

"You're right. Now put me down" said Lucy

"Fine" said a disappointed Zeref as he put her down.

"Now how about we play a game?" said Lucy.

"What kind of game?" said Erza.

"it's a simple game, I'm going to release all of you except Mavis and your Master, in different spots, which are very far from the tree. From there you must find us, and there will be challenges along the way. There will of course be a time limit, you have 5 hours to find me or your precious Masters will no longer be your Masters." Said Lucy in a very scary tone.

"And what if we found you?" said Gray.

"Simple, you get back the Masters and the others" said Hime.

"Who are you anyway?" said Gajeel.

"I'm Lucy's exceed, Hime" said Hime.

"Wait if we win this, we get back the others. But we don't get you back?" said Laxus.

"If you want me back then you must defeat us" said Lucy.

"Very well, I hope you understand brats, all of our lives deepens on it" said Master.

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Very well….." said Zeref

"Game on" said Hime

"Pixis" said Lucy "Pi!"

Then Erza went to the south, Natsu to the north, Gray and Juvia to east, Levy and Gajeel to west, Mira and Laxus to south-west, Freed and Bixlow to north-east, Elfman and Evergreen to south-east, Gildarts to north-west and Mystogan to north-east.

"Open thee: Gate of the bull, lion, sheep, archer, mermaid, crab, twins, goat, scorpion, dog and maiden! Taurus, Leo, Aries, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Cancer, Gemini, Capricorn, Scorpion, Nikora and Virgo!"

Taurus was now a black bull with large horns and had an big sharp axe and a scythe behind his back.

Loki now had a black armor with guns in his hand.

Aries wore black wool; her hair is now a very dark pink. She has a black thundercloud to sit on.

Sagittarius no longer has a house body, but like a normal human man's. He wears a suit like Robin Hood's. And still has his arrow.

Aquarius still has her mermaid form but it's purple and her bucket is black and purple.

Cancer is brown and black in his crab form but his hands are now large knifes.

Gemini is still twins but they are in human form. Gem is a boy and Mini is a girl. They both wear outfits like Rin and Len from vocaloid but black and yellow.

Capricorn is still in his normal outfit but his skin is black and he wears fire boots.

Scorpion is still in his normal form and it is his normal color but his weapons are now scythes. And his tail is now poisoned.

Plue is now a big black scary dog with sharp fangs and such.

Virgo is still in a mid outfit, her hair is now long, and her chains are now long and sharp.

"Yes hime-sama?" said everyone

"You know what to do" said Lucy in a cute voice.

They all nodded and went off.

"Let the battle begin." Said Lucy


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, you do know there's only 11 sprites and 14 of them right?" said Hime

"Oops, I forgot. Let's see…..I know! Open thee, gate of the clock, cross and singer! Hologram, Cross (A/N: I have no ideal what's his name.) and Lyra."

Hologram is now a normal small cute little boy, he looks more like a chibi Tadase from Shugo Chara.

Cross looks like a old big book that has wings.

Lyra now wears all dark blue with an electric guitar.

"Yes, Lucy-chan?" said the three.

"You guys know what to do"

"Ok, see ya" said the three and they disappear.

* * *

**Natsu's pov**

I don't know what happen to Lucy, but I'll take her back no matter what! I was flying down from the bubble, but when it reached the floor it pop.

"Well, the bubble pop, so now what?"

"Tch, of all people I have to had you" said a person walking towards Natsu.

"Aquarius?! Why are you all purple and black? I thought you were blue. "

"So noisy, what do you want me to do when I upgrade?! Of course I'll change!"

"Oh, so why are you here?"

"Baka, I was sent here so you can't go to the brat."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By beating the shit out of you duh!"

"Awesome, I get to battle a mermaid!" said Natsu already having his fireball on his hand.

"There's no way I'll let you defeat me!" said Aquarius getting ready her wave.

"But remember your on a land of water"

"So?"

"So, Fire + Water = Natsu lost and me win"

"Like hell I care."

"Tch, Wave whirl pool!"

"Fire dragon's puch!"

* * *

**Gray's pov **

What in the world happen to Lucy?! And why did she send me with Juvia?!

"Juvia! Stop hugging me, we got to find Lucy!"

"But Gray-sama, Juvia is scared~"

"Oi!"

"Aw~ how cute, they look like a couple." Said Hologram.

"I agreed Lucy-sama would love to see this on TV, moshi" said Sagittarius.

"Who are you guys?" said Gray

"How cruel, they don't remember us Sagi-kun" said Hologram.

"I understand why Hologram, we look very different, moshi"

"Wait, you guys are the walking clock and the horse dude?!" said Gray.

"Yup" they both said in unison.

"So Love Rival sent you guys here so we won't find her?" said Juvia.

"What do you think." Said Hologram.

"Then Juvia says let's fight, Gray-sama." Said Juvia.

"I agreed" said Gray.

"Ice-make: Canon!"

"Water canon!"

"Arrow-magic: Ice freeze shoot!"

"Shield: blue magic!" said Hologram.

* * *

**Erza's pov**

The bubble popped when it touched the floor, so I guess I better find Lucy.

"Not so fast, Er-chan" said Lyra

"Who are you?!"

"It's me Lyra! How could you forget me, how cruel!"

"Lyra? But you are suppose to be with a harp and you wear maid clothes."

"Well, I change. And now I'm more powerful then ever hehe!"

"No matter, you're a sprit so you can not die, but I will still defeat you and get Lucy back!"

"Then hear this! Song magic: Rock my world!"

"Equip: Heaven's wheel armor."

* * *

**Bixlow and Freed **

"Where's Laxus-sama?!" said Freed

"Dude clam down." Said Bixlow.

"But I must find my Laxus-sama!"

"His not yours dude"

"Are you gay or what?" said Cross

"A Flying book?!" said Bixlow.

"Grrrr!" said Plue.

"And a dog?!" said Freed.

"Yes, we are a flying book and a dog, problem?" said Cross

"Yay, I have a problem. Does Lucy think we're that weak?!" said Bixlow

"I know, how insulting. A book and a dog." Said Freed.

"GRRRRRRR!" said Plue

"Don't underestimate us" said Cross.

"Fine with me, Rune magic: trap"

"Knowledge magic: reverse" said Cross.

"Soul magic! Come here my babies"

"Ruff!" Translation: Dog magic: sound wave.

* * *

**Elefman and Evergreen**

"Gah! Why am I stuck here with this woman?!" said Elfman.

"How should I know?" said Evergreen.

"No worries, I am a man so I'll protect you!"

"I don't need protection!"

"Why? A man should always protect a lady." Said Taurus.

"Is that Taurus?" said Evergreen

"Yes it's me, moo and don't forget Scorpion." Said Taurus.

"Yo, you silly love sick couple ya."

"We are not a couple!" said Evergreen and Elfman.

"But you act just like how Aquarius and I do when we met" said Scorpion.

"Shut up! A man shouldn't embarrass another man" said Elfman.

"Whatever, come on Taurus! Sand Buster!"

"Ok! Axe wind whirl!" shouted Taurus

"We are not going to lose! Fairy dust!" said Evergreen.

"Don't forget me! Take over: Lizard man!"

* * *

**Mira and Laxus **

"Oh my this is a problem." Said Mira.

"You got that right, I can't believe I got trapped into that stupid bubble." Said Laxus.

"It wasn't so bad to be flying around without your magic." Said Mira.

(A/N: I still ship Mira x Freed! I did this cause their more powerful!)

"I don't care! Let's just find them!" said Laxus already walking away.

"And where do you think your going?" said Loki.

"Loki? Hm…are you and Aries together?" said Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"….." – everyone

"We're here to beat you guys and you're in matchmaker mode?!...Sorry" said Aries.

-Pout- "I just wanted to know…." Said Mira.

Everyone faceplam.

"Well, let just get this over" said Laxus

"Agreed, Lion Brilliance Punch"

"Lighting dragon wing slash"

"Take over: Demon Soul!"

* * *

**Mystogan **

Aw, I got separated from Erza. Looks like I have to find her and Lucy for now. But still how did Lucy got so small?

"Looks like Hime choose you." Said Capricorn.

"A goat? Must be one of Lucy's"

"Well, we're save the talk and just fight ok?"

"Why? Are you in a rush?"

"No, it's because Hime like's to ride me"

I sweatdrop.

"Ok, mist magic: Fog"

"Wind magic: Fly."

* * *

**Levy and Gajeel **

"Gihi, looks like I'm stuck with you, shrimp" said Gajeel. But in Gajeel's head 'Yay! Thank you Bunny girl!'

"Wah, Lucy's cruel! And super kawaii at the same time!" said Levy. In Levy's head 'Lucy! How could you! You know I love Gajeel!'

"What does the 1st one mean?!"

"Ki, Ki…"

"Who's there?!" said Gajeel.

"Me and Virgo, ki" said Cancer.

"Cancer and Virgo?" said Levy

"yes it's me, and hime says I have to defeat you all"

"Well, finally something punch!"

" Even if you're my friend I won't hold back!"

"Sold script: Fire!"

"Iron's dragon punch!"

"Slash magic: Pieces!" said Cancer

"Earth magic: Tunnel"

* * *

**Gildarts **

Zeref….what is he planning to do with Lucy. If he hurts her, and since she's like Cana's best friend, then I won't hear an end to her scolding me.

"Mini, I found him!" said a little blond boy.

"Gem, thank goddess you found him, or we will have been left behind" said a little blond girl

"Um…..who are you?"

"My name is Mini, and his my brother Gem."

"Together we're Gemini."

"And we are Lucy's sprits sent to defeat you." They said in unison.

"Is that so then here I go, Crash magic: spilt!"

"Transformation: Gildarts!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's side**

"Lucy please tell me why you are doing this and the part why you are so small, we are nakama after all." Said Master

"Oh please don't act dumb, if your guild haven't exist in the first place then I wouldn't have to suffer!" said Lucy

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"You're the one whom keeps saying whoever joins the guild are nakama, and they should always be there for each other, but when I need help you ignore me and slap me then you threw me across the room and said how dare I even think of leaving the guild!" shouted Lucy

"First, I think Zeref has brainwashed Lucy into what she has were good into what she thinks now, bad." Said Mavis.

"What are you saying?! He didn't brainwash me! He helped me when I needed it the most! He took care of me unlike somebody!" said Lucy as she glared at the 2 masters.

"Hm….." said Master and Mavis as they glared at Zeref. While all of this happen, Zeref was sweating and is starting to get nervous.

**Gildarts side **

Gildarts hit the ground, which cause the ground to split. And Gemini transformed into Gildarts and doge it. Gildarts jawdrop.

"You can transformed into me?!"

"Why can't I?"

"Cause you only can transformed into something as powerful as Lucy, and as far as I know Lucy isn't that strong!"

"Well, Mister I am powerful and so outdated, incase you haven't notice, Lucy has train we Zeref, which cause her to find the rare dragon keys, so basically Lucy is as powerful as Zeref either that or more."

"Tch, I can't waste my time with this. I have to get Master back."

"Hm…..then, crash magic: rock shooter!" as Gemini said that, a lot of rocks shoot out of the ground and went to Gildarts.

"Crash magic: Rock shield!" Then a rock appeared in front of Gildarts and it shade the rocks.

"Hmp, this isn't interesting. Transformed: Laxus!"

"Lighting dragon's roar! Lighting dragon's wing slash!"

"Crash magic: Ground punch x3!" then 2 huge rock punch appeared from the ground and it hit the attacks. Then another punch appeared from the ground and hit Gemini.

"Gah! Not bad, but how about this? Transform: Zeref!"

"if you say Lucy is all that powerful, then why don't you transform into Lucy then?"

"Hime-sama, says that her power will be a surprise."

"Hm…then I better get pass you to see what's Lucy's power."

"Exactly, Dark magic: Black thunder!"

"Crash magic: Vanish!" then the lighting disappear.

"Dark magic: Vanish!"

"Crash magic: Vanish!"

They kept using Vanish until their both tried.

"You know if I keep this up my body won't last even with Lucy's great power." Said Gemini.

"So…." Said Gemini, as they poof back into their normal forms.

"With give up, Gildarts. You can pass, but be warned there are still other sprits more powerful then us. And good luck at saving hime-sama." Said Gem and they disappear.

"Save Lucy…I guess she really was in trouble"

Then after he said that he continue on his search.

**Lucy **

"Tch, I can't believe Gemini lost to Gildarts! No matter I have someone more powerful them Gemini, beware Gildarts because I won't hold back!" said Lucy

"Lucy, are you saying you want to use the rare pink celestial keys?" said Zeref.

"Why not? It'll be a surprise for them."

"Hn"

"Open thee: Gate of the heart! Amulet Heart!" said Lucy as she held a key that is pink in color and has a heart in the end.

Poof!

"Yahoo! Ran is here to help! What can I do for you, Lu-chan?!" said a pink girl that looks like ran from shugo chara.

"Amulet heart is time for you to appear." Said Hime

"-pout-, I said call me Ran! And I asked Lu-chan not you Ze-chan" said Ran

"Don't call me! Ze-chan!" said Zeref.

"Anyway, go and fight Gildarts now!" said Lucy.

"Hai~" said Ran and she poof away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's pov**

"Geez, Ran can be so annoying." Said Hime.

"Hime, she's not that bad, at least she get's people to be happy." I said

"Lucy, when did you get to rare keys that I didn't even now it exist." Said Mavis.

"I bought it in another world, called Shugo Chara."

"How did you go to another world?" said Master.

"There's something called teleportation, duh." Said Hime.

"But we never know of a teleportation to another world." Said Mavis.

"Guess your not strong enough to know that magic, it is a forbidden magic."

"I see, well it looks like it's going to be hard to defeat you, if we you back." Said Mavis.

"You got that right." Said Zeref.

* * *

**Gajeel & Levy vs Cancer & Virgo **

Cancer slashed Gajeel's iron punch into half which cause it to hit the trees behind him.

Virgo dug under and Levy's fire blew into mid air.

"Strength magic: Strong Punch!" said Virgo. She came out of the ground where Levy was standing, so she could punch Levy. Then Levy got punched hard and she went flying in the sky, or more like falling now.

"Sold script: Wool!" said Levy and a cloud of wool appeared under her, which cause her to land safely.  
"Iron Dragon Slayers Wing slash!" said Gajeel.

"Slash magic: Cut!" said Cancer. Then a huge wave came out of Cancer's knife and make Gajeel's attack disappear.

"Iron dragon's roar!" the roar hit Cancer, and he went flying to the trees.

"Cancer, hime-sama says to hurry up." Said Virgo to Cancer.

"Then let's end this shall we?" said Cancer to Gajeel and Levy.

"Sure, the faster the more time we have." Said Levy.

"Magic Fusion: Slash magic's wind wave and Earth's magic rock wave, Windy rock's Canon!" said Virgo and Cancer.

"Gajeel we can not lose." Said Levy

"There's no way am I going to lose to bunny girl." Said Gajeel

"Iron dragon's roar!" "Sold script: Fire!" "Magic Fusion: Fire's Iron roar!" they said together.

Both magic clash to each other and it cause a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared away, there stood a very tried and injured Cancer and Virgo while the other side stood a also tried and injured Gajeel and Levy.

"You guys are good, but we can still keep going!" said Levy

Virgo and Cancer just smiled "Well, we're out of magic since that fusion needs a lot of power to make. So we're defeated, and we need to go back to our world to recharge, ki" Said Cancer.

"And please make Hime-sama to remember you guys, but it's better if you guys can forgive Zeref as well." Said Virgo

"Why?" said Gajeel.

"You'll see" they said in unison and disappear.

* * *

**Lucy's side**

"I can't believe this! Even Virgo and Cancer have been defeated! UGH!" said Lucy as she smashed down 50 trees.

"Clam down, Lucy. Their wounded and I don't even think they'll survival for another battle" said Zeref.

"They will! This island heals injured and tried people!" shouted Lucy.

"Then why don't you give them a stronger sprit." Said Hime

"….You're right!" said Lucy. Everyone sweatdrop.

"But which one? Hm….." said Lucy thinking.

"I know! Open thee, gate of the spade and cat, Miki and Yoru!" said Lucy. (A/N: you get how they look like)

Poof!

"Lucy-chan(nya)!" said Miki and Yoru in unison.

"What can we do for you nya~?...Hime!" said Yoru as she hugged Hime, while Miki is jealous now and everyone can see it except Yoru.

"Yoru, get off of me." Said Hime in a pissed tone.

"-pout- Fine nya~"

"Anyway, we need you 2 to go and defeat metal head and nerd, in the forest." Said Zeref.

"Fight~, but I wanna spent time with Hime~! Nya~"

"-Sigh- Fine we're go play with Miki after your done." Said Hime

"Ok!" Miki and Yoru said in unison. And they disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mira and Laxus**

"Demon poison!" said Mira

"Wool Wrap!" said Aries as she wrapped the poison and make it disappear.

"Demon poison slash!" said Mira as she appeared 2 slashes on her side and shoot them to Aries.

"Wool side wool take in!" then 2 wool walls appear beside her and took the poison in which make the wool black.

"Sorry, but its my turn. Wool Poison Canon!" then a canon of black wool with a poison aura appeared and hit Mira.

"Sorry Aries, but I'm a demon. So I can eat poison to make me more powerful! Demon's Roar!" said Mira, the roar hit Aries, which make her fly into a tree.

"Aries! Grr, you'll regret that. Lion's crack!" said Loki as he punched the ground and a big hole appeared underneath Laxus, which make him fall if it haven't been for Mira carrying Laxus.

"You should thank me for this Laxus-kun." Said Mira.

"Whatever"

"Aries you ok?" said Loki helping up Aries.

"Ya, I'm ok, can we finish this? Hime says that time is running out for them anyway." Said Aries.

"Yup! Come on."

"Oh, so the sprit couple wants to end this quickly? Fine by me". Said Laxus.

"How cute!" said Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"Magic Fusion: Lion's…Sheep's….Wooly Punch!" said Loki and Aries.

"We aren't going too lose! Come on demon!" said Laxus.

"ok!"

"Magic Fusion: Demon's/Lighing's…Roar!"

Both magic hits together and Boom! Smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared, both teams were still standing.

"Looks like this is going to take awhile." Said Laxus.

"Nope, we're done here, cause the other sprits want to fight you, so see ya." Said Loki and carrying Aries, so they disappear.

**Lucy's pov **

"…..they just had to quiet, when they can still fight!" said Zeref.

"Now clam down, Lucy herself wouldn't want her sprites to get hurt." Said Hime

"Um…Lucy you ok?" said Master.

Lucy was in the emo corner mumbling "I can't believe my sprits can just quit like that…"

"Now, now, Loki did say that the other sprits want to fight them" said Hime.

"…..Your right! And I know just the people." Said Lucy happy.

"Open thee: Gate of the pink and blue cherry blossoms, Temari and Rhythm!" said Lucy.

(A/N: u know how they look like so I won't tell u, by the way I'm only going to use the shugo chara's not the guardians. And it's not a crossover!)

"The pink and blue twins at your service." Said Temari and Rhythm.

"So you guys wanna fight that idiot couple?" said Zeref

"Yes we do!"

"Well, go now!" said Hime

"Hai, bye bye"


	10. Chapter 10

**Natsu vs Aquarius **

Aquarius dodge Natsu's attack. Natsu was too late to doge it and got stuck inside the whirlpool.

"Get me out of here! It's…..making…me….SICK!" said Natsu already green.

"Ohohoho, I told you, you can't defeat me!" said Aquarius

"….does Lucy even care about us?" said Natsu thinking with a sad face.

"….." Aquarius looked at him and sighed. Then the whirlpool disappeared. And Natsu came crashing down.

"Hey! What was that for!" shouted Natsu.

"Look, I trust you to have Lucy remember the good times you guys had with her…." Said Aquarius.

"You bet I'll save her!" said Natsu suddenly interrupted her.

"Let me finish, Baka!" said Aquarius as she hit Natsu's head hard.

"Ouch"

"Anyway, I just want you to let Lucy regain her body and memories back. But don't take her away from Zeref!" said Aquarius.

"Huh? Why not?" said Natsu.

"You'll find out soon." With that said Aquarius disappeared.

**Zeref's pov **

Shit! Why must Aquarius let Natsu win?! If he can get Lucy to remember, then I'll be alone again! Cruses, damm you Aquarius! How dare you let Natsu move on! There's no way I'm letting him find Lucy!

"UGH! Even Aquarius lost?! You got to be kidding me! I can't believe she forfeit, doesn't she know I don't want to go home with them?!" shouted Lucy.

"Maybe she does know, and wants you to go home with them." said Mavis.

"Shut up!" said Zeref.

"Lucy! Get another sprit that is stronger than Aquarius, that person won't forfeit, won't quiet and won't take pity! Let Natsu be destroyed!" said Zeref.

"…..Woah, what gotten into you?" said Hime.

"well, if that's what you want, then who? Hm…." Said Lucy.

"Why not bossy prince?" said Hime

"Oh, ok. Open thee: Gate of the crown: Kiseki!"

Poof!

"The Mighty King has arrived! And doesn't take orders from anyone except his master!" said Kiseki with his stuck up nose.

"Shut up, your giving me a headache." Said Zeref.

"How dare you say I am a pain for you! I have you know that my voice is 100% aw….." Kiseki didn't get to finish because he got hit by a pan from Hime.

"Ouch! How dare you hit…..er, never mine." Said Kiseki as he looked at Hime whom has a deadly death glare.

While this was happening, the others sweatdrop.

"Um…..Kiseki, I need you to go defeat bubblegum head." Said Lucy.

"Of course, I'll do it! The king is leaving!" and with that he proofed away.

"Thank god his gone." Said Zeref.

**Erza vs Lyra **

Erza shoot 100 swords to Lyra but Lyra used her sound magic to make the swords fly away.

"What the?!" said Erza.

"Do you like my power upgrade? Er-chan?" said Lyra.

"No matter! Equip: Night's armor (A/N; I don't really know what Erza has, so some of this will be made up.) Erza equip into a dark blue armor with one ponytail and a big sword in her hand.

"Blade slash!" said Erza as she begin to run to Lyra

"Hehe, that's so not going to work, Er-chan. Sound magic: Blowing Wind!" said Lyra, as she strung her guitar, which made a wind energy appear out of her guitar.

"Ugh!" shouted Erza as she crashed into a tree.

"Hehe, I told you, Er-chan!" said Lyra smiling but soon turned into a grin.

"Oh my, looks like Lu-chan wants me to get this over with, because she's upset." Said Lyra holding up her guitar.

"Song magic: Rocking Crash!" said Lyra as she strung her guitar hard. (A/N: I'm beginning to like her magic :D)

"AHHH!" said Erza as she crashed into rows of tree.

"Hehe, Er-chan is too weak to beat me now! Bye bye" said Lyra as she walked away.

"Ugh, I'm not done yet." Said Erza as she slowly stood up, but to bad for Lyra she didn't notice.

"I won't let Master and Mavis be destroyed! For the sake of Nakama!" shouted Erza as she ran to Lyra and slash her in the middle of her stomach.

Blood came out of Lyra's mouth, "Er-chan…..help Lu-chan but don't take her away from Ze-chan…" said a smiling Lyra and she disappear.

"What do you mean Lyra?" said Erza, and she sat down.

**Lucy's pov **

"Lyra-chan…." I said letting my tears out.

"Don't worry, Lucy. She's a sprit and sprits can't die. She'll only need more time to heal." Said Hime.

"Ya, your right, but I can't forgive Erza to wound Lyra that much! Open thee: Gate of the Clover, Su! " I shouted.

"Su is at your service, desu." Said Su as she bowed.

"Su, time to clean the red head." Said Hime.

"Of course, desu." Said Su disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gray and Juvia vs Hologram and Sagittarius **

Sagittarius's arrow hit Gray's canon, which resulted in tiny pieces of ice.

Hologram dogged Juvia's water with his shield.

"Arrow magic: Flaming Arrows!" said Sagi (A/N: I'm using Sagi for Sagittarius cause his name is way to long)

Then a thousand of Fire Arrows came shooting to Gray.

"Gray-sama!" said Juvia running to Gray, but got stopped by Hologram's shield.

"Nah ah ah, you have to defeat me first." Said Hologram.

"Grr, don't stand in between my love for Gray-sama! Water Wave!" shouted Juvia.

Then a huge wave came out of nowhere and hit Hologram, but Hologram used his shield magic and hided inside his bubble.

While this happen, Gray used Ice Shield to block the arrows but the amount of arrows melted his shield.

"Hmp, is that the best you can do? Ice make: Arrows!" said Gray as millions of ice arrow went to Sagi, which cause him with no exit.

Sagi got hit by the arrows and went to the ground.

"Tch, not bad, moshi. But Hime-sama hate it when we lose, so I'm not going to be hated by her! Arrow magic: Vines!" said Sagi as he shot green arrows near Gray in the ground and vines began to wrap around Gray.

"Ugh!"

In Juvia's corner, she was trying to land a hit on Hologram, but such luck since he kept dogging them.

"If only I have Gray-sama's help….I know! Water Blast!" said Juvia as he water went straight to Hologram.

"Sheld Bubble!" said Hologram and a bubble shield form around him.

"Ha! That ain't going to wo-….huh? where she go?" said Hologram.

The Juvia snuck up on Hologram from behind and hit hi on the head with a pan. (A/N: Where did that come from?) which cause the bubble to pop and hit the head.

"Ouch!" but the hit was so hard that it made him faint.

"Yosh! Time to help Gray-sama!" said Juvia

In the meantime, Gray used his Ice Slicer to cut the ropes.

"That won't stop me! Arrow magic: Bomb Arro-" he was cut of by Juvia's "Water magic: Water Blast!" and it hit him, which cause him to fall all the way back to the trees.

"Juvia?" said Gray

"Yes, it's Juvia Gray-sama!" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"Ouch! How dare you just surprise attack me! Hime-sama will not be pleased! Arrow magic: String tied Arrow!" shouted Sagi as he shot more arrows at them.

The arrows moved around them, which cause ropes to happen. And eventually that were wrap together.

"Yay! Juvia is warped up with Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy!" said Juvia with hearts all over her.

"Oi! Forces Juvia! Oh man!" said Gray.

"Haha! Now all I have to do is knock you out and Hime-sama will be plea-" he was again cut of by a tree that fell o his head, which cause him to faint and poof away.

"….What does happen?" said Gray sweat dropping.

"Juvia doesn't know but Juvia doesn't want to be untied!" said Juvia.

"OI!" yelled Gray.

**Lucy's side **

Lucy and the others except the masters faceplam.

"I can't believe that my sprits were defeated by a falling tree and a pan." Said Lucy

"I agreed. I think we should train the sprits to become smarter and aware of their areas." Said Zeref.

"Well, what sprit is next?" said Hime.

"Well, considering how stupid that couple is, well…..I'll go with the opposites, don't you agree?" said Lucy.

They both nodded.

"Alright, Open thee: Gate of the Devil and Angel! Il and El!" said Lucy as she held two keys that have a devil sign on one while the other a halo.

Poof!

"It's Il and El at your service!" said El

"Ya! Who do you want us to beat up!" shouted Il.

"Well, how about a idiotic blue couple?" said Zeref.

"Couple?!" said El in love mode.

"Baka! We're here to defeat them, no play match maker!" shouted Il as she hit El on the head.

El pouted.

"Well, see ya later!" said Il and they both poof away.

"Do you think that it was a bad ideal to let El fight?" said Hime.

"Yup" the both said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bixlow and Freed vs Plue and Cross **

Instead of Plue and Cross getting trapped, it was Freed and Bixlow instead.

"What the?! Freed!" said Bixlow.

"What? It's not me, it's that book!" said Freed, trying to undo the magic.

"Give up, you ignorant brats. I did the rune more powerful then yours so there's no use in trying to get out."

"You got to be kidding me, but you didn't trap my babies, so beat them!" said Bixlow.

Then his flying dolls went straight to them, while shooting lasers out of their eyes.

"Dog magic: Sound Wave!" said Plue, and a wave came out of Plue's mouth, which make the dolls crash back into the trees.

"What the?! The dog can talk?!" said Bixlow.

"Did you think, I didn't know the magic to how, to let animals speak." Said Cross.

While they were auguring, Freed somehow mange to get the rune to disappear.

"Ah Hah!" said Freed as he swing his sword to Cross.

"Damm, I knew I shouldn't let my guard down!" said Cross dodging his sword.

"Come on babies! Time to get serious" said Bixlow, taking out his mask.

"Grrrrr, Cross it's nap time with Hime-chan." Said Plue.

"It is?! Well time to end this." Said Cross.

"Why? You don't want to miss your nappy time?" said Bixlow in an annoyed voice.

"No, it's because if Hime-san doesn't have Plue in her arms while it's nap time then she'll freak out." Said Cross.

"I don't care, let's just end this, so I can get to my Laxus-sama" said Freed.

"Dude! You sound like a gay!" said Bixlow.

"Shut up! Sword magic: Slash Slice!" said Freed as he ran to Cross, but got thrown into the tree by Plue's sound wave.

"My turn! Babies, let's g-" but before he could attack.

"Ah, it's nap time, so looks like it's ending here. Bye!" said Cross, as they both disappeared.

"What the hell?! Come back here and fight! Them it! We are no weak!" shouted Bixlow.

**At Lucy's side **

"Zzz" said Lucy sleeping.

The others sweat drop.

"Sigh, I can't believe they went out of the battle, while fighting." Said Zeref rocking chibi Lucy who is hugging Plue.

"Well, we didn't really had a choice, it was either let Lucy sleep or let her get in the bad side" said Hime shriving at the last part.

"Um….can I ask what will happen if she didn't have Plue?" said Mavis.

"Well, she'll get a very dark aura and attacks everyone she sees, including us." Said Zeref.

"Well, we need another 2 sprits Lu-chan, so maybe you could like wake up now?" said Hime shaking Lucy.

"Shut up….Open thee: Gate of the Clown and Baby, Kusuku and Pepe." Said Lucy still closing her eyes while she held out her keys, then going right back to sleep.

POOF!

"Hai, hai! It's Kusuku and Yaya here!" said Kusuku.

"I was taking a nap, decu." Said Pepe.

"Well, so was Lucy" said Zeref.

"Anyway, go and kick their gay and soul butts!" said Hime.

"Alright!/decu" said the both and they poof away.

"Ok, who's next?" said Master.

"You seem to be enjoying this" said Hime.

"Well, I got bored" he said.

"Whatever, next is….. the E couple vs the cow and scorpion." Said Zeref.


	13. Chapter 13

**Elfman and Evergreen vs Taurus and Scorpion **

Elfman tried to hit Taurus with his lizard tail, but fail when Taurus's blew him into a tree with his axe wind.

"Take this! Axe chopper!" said Taurus, as he charged to Elfman.

"A man never takes a hit from another person! Take over: Rock Man!" said Elfman, as he turn into a man coved in rocks. When the axe hit the rock, it begins to crack.

"My axe! Now you done it! Scythe Slashes!" and he slashed the rock armor in half, which turned Elfman into his normal form.

"What the?! That was one of a kind! Take over: Iron man!" said Elfman and he was now a man coved in metal. Then when Taurus's scythes hit his metal skin it cracked and Elfman took the opportunity to hit his gut and he went flying to the tree, so hard that he disappear.

"Now, where's that woman?" said Elfman.

Mean while at Evergreen, her fairy dust flew away by Scorpion's sand.

"Ugh! I hate it when my dust doesn't hit you! Fairy Wind!" said Evergreen, as she held her fan and makes a wind tornado.

"Sand Shield!" he said and a huge sand shield came in front of the wind, but the wind was so strong that the sand split and is now flying in the air.

"What!" said Scorpion surprised, while he was shock Evergreen took of her grasses and called "Scorpion look!"

Then when Scorpion looked at Evergreen and turn into stone.

"I told you, you can't beat me! OHOHOHO!" said Evergreen laughing.

"Now where's that idiot man?" said Evergreen looking around.

**Mystogan vs Capricorn **

Once the fog cleared, Capricorn was flying high up the sky.

"Rushing kick!" said Capricorn as he kicks Mystogan in the gut. But he disappeared.

"Eh?" then Mystogan kicked Capricorn in the back, and Capricorn went flying to the grounds.

"Never underestimate a person that can clone himself." Said Mystogan.

When Capricorn got up, he looked at his watch.

"Oh my, Hime-sama's nap time is almost over." Said Capricorn.

"So?" said Mystogan sweat dropping.

"So if Hime-sama doesn't get her ride, she'll cry until the hole island is full of water, like Juvia-san" said Capricorn.

"Huh?...Then we better end this, I have to find Erza." Said Mystogan.

"Of course, Rush horns!" said Capricorn and he ran to Mystogan, while his horns are now extra long and sharp.

While he did that, Mystogan used his staff and flew in the sky and shooting lasers to Capricorn.

Capricorn missed him, but he got hit by one of the lasers. Then he couldn't stand up anymore.

"Huh?!" said Capricorn

"The laser that hit you was to make you not get up until 10 hours." Said Mystogan.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I have to go to Hime-sama now!" shouted Capricorn.

"Sigh, fine I'll reduce it in 10 seconds, but for now bye." Said Mystogan as he walked off.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1!

"Hime-sama, I'm coming!" said Capricorn and he poof away.

**Lucy's side **

"Wahh!" cried Lucy.

"Now, now Lucy, I'm sure Capricorn will be here soon." Said Zeref trying to clam Lucy.

"Ya, in the mean time why not summon some more sprits?" said Hime.

"I WANT TO RIDE NOW! WAHHH!" shouted Lucy.

POOF!

"I'm here Hime-sama." Said Capricorn

"Yay!" said Lucy on his back.

"Now, why don't you summon sprits?" said Hime.

"OK!" said a happy Lucy.

"Open thee: Gate of the Star, Jewel and Samurai! Daichi, Nana and Musashi!" said Lucy holding up, a star, jewel and sword at the end keys.

"Yes, Hime-chan/san" said the 3

"Go Fight!" said Hime.

"Ok!"


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Just in case u don't know which Hime the sprits are calling, the sprits call Lucy Hime with a san, chan or sama at the end, if it's the cat Hime, then the sprits will call her Hime-chi or just Hime, k?)

**Still at Lucy's side **

"Ugh! I'm bored~" said Lucy

"Well, there's really nothing to do except watching the members fight." Said Hime.

"But it's getting boring~!" whinnied Lucy.

"Then why don't you do something that well make the battles more interesting?" said Zeref.

"Hm…I know!" said Lucy with an evil smirk.

"This is not going to end well, isn't it." Said Mavis

"Nope" said Zeref and Hime.

"Appear magic: Screen!" said Lucy as she cast her hand out.

Then 4 huge screens appeared, one at the north, south, east and west.

While at the guild members, they were looking for each other or finding Lucy's hideout until a huge screen appeared at the sky.

And Lucy appeared at the screen, "Attention old people! As you may know there was a time limit given, but I'm pretty sure you guys don't know how much time is left. So here it is, it took each and everyone of you to finish up a battle with 2 hours and the time limit was 4 hours so you guys only have 2 more hours left! But I have already sent my sprits down, and their more powerful then the sprits you just fought! So hurry it up! Or your 2 precious masters will be…Joining the dark side." Said Lucy in a cute friendly tone, but at the end of the sentence she said it in a death tone.

**At the members **

"…..Hey! Who are you calling old!" yelled Erza.

"Lucy! When I get my hands on you, you'll regret calling me old!" yelled Mira with a death aura. Laxus flinched at this.

"Lu-chan….I'll make sure you'll beg for me to forgive you, how dare you call me old!" said Levy with a death tone, that even scared the shit out of Gajeel.

"Love Rival! Just because you think Juvia is old doesn't mean you'll get Gray by your cuteness!" said Juvia with a scary tone. That causes Gray to hide behind a tree.

"Why that, little brat! I'll turn you into stone! How dare you call me old!" said Evergreen, while being held by Elfman who said "A man must never revel his age!"

So all the girls were now trying to beat up Lucy and the guys with them are scared an in Happy mode. The only guys that were lucky was Natsu, Gildarts, Mystogan, Bixlow and Freed. Ok maybe not Bixlow and Freed, because Freed kept saying

"How dare you call Laxus-sama old?!"

And Bixlow is annoyed as hell right now.

(≧x≦)

When Natsu was on his way to find Lucy and looking out for his next opponent, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" said Natsu

"OPF!" said Mystogan.

"Hey, you alright Myst-kun" said Erza.

"Huh? Oh, hi Erza and Mystogan" said Natsu getting up.

"Hey" said Mystogan also getting up.

"Oh, Natsu any luck on finding Lucy and the others?" said Erza.

"Sigh, nope you?" said Natsu.

"Nope, we just bumped into each other and then you came." Said Erza.

"Well, what do we do now?" said Nastu.

"Well, we could just keep on finding Lucy or you guys could just stand there." Said Mystogan walking away.

"Wait for me Myst-kun!" said Erza running after Mystogan in chibi mode.

Natsu's jawadrop. "What just happened?"

After 20 minutes, Natsu felt like it has been years since they started walking, why you ask? Because the lovesick couple in front of him is doing nonstop Lovey-Dovey! And it's getting him sick just by looking at them! Natsu didn't dare too disturbed, in feel of Erza's power.

They trio were still walking, when they heard a voice.

"Look what we have here." Said a guy with light purple hair on a crown on top.

"Hi! Su is here because Su was here to clean up mess that Lyra did." Said a green clothed girl with a clover on her head with a cheerful smile.

"Yo! Let's play!" said a guy with a soccer ball in his hand and on his head was a star.

"Um… who are you?" said Natsu in confusion.

"What! How dare you not know who am I?!" said Kiseki, but then he got hit in the head with a pan.

"Kiseki! Show some manners!" said Su.

"Heh, anyway. I'm Daichi"

"I'm Su"

"And I'm the amazing Kiseki!"

"And we are here to defeat you guys!" they said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**At Gray and Juvia**

"Gray-sama~" said Juvia holding on to Gray's arm with happiness.

"Let go! Juvia!" said Gray.

"But Juvia wants to know if Gray-sama is hurt~" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"Oi! Juvia let go! We have to find Lucy in less than 2 hours!" said Gray shaking his arm so that Juvia will hopefully come off.

"No~, Gray-sama is Juvia's! Juvia will not give Gray-sama to love rival!" said Juvia as she hugged him tighter.

"Oi! You know that's not what I meant!" shouted Gray with eyes widen.

"Ara ara, looks like we ran into a couple fight." Said Mira.

"Tch, out of all people it had to be those two." Said Laxus.

"Oh, it's Mira and Laxus. Why are you guys here?" said Gray still trying to get Juvia off him.

"To find Chibi Blondie, duh." Said Laxus.

"Then could you get her off me so that we could fine them together?" said Gray.

"No! Juvia doesn't want to let go off Gray-sama!" said Juvia as she hugged Gray even tighter, that you could hear Gray's arm almost cracking.

"Oh my, you guys look so cute together!" said Mira in matchmaker mode.

"Hey, Laxus-kun remind me to go and make them on a date when we get back home, neh?" said Mira with hearts in a eyes. While Laxus sweatdrop.

"Ugh! Love?! I'm gonna puke if I keep seeing all of this love nonsense" said a shadow that's behind the tree.

"But love is fantastic!" said a hyper voice.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" said Laxus.

"Geez, no need to shout, we're just right here." Said a girl with a red bat shirt and skirt with purple hair that has mini hones on them and her backside has a red devils tail, and on her back was red wings.

"Yes, no need to be rude." Said a blond hair girl on a halo on top, wearing a white Lolita dress and angle wings on her back.

"Yo! Do you wanna dance!" said a guy with long blue hair with a blue vest and a blue jumpsuit and on his hair was a blue top.

"Or would you like to dance with me traditional style." Said a girl with long purple hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a purple and pink kimono.

"Who are you?" said Gray.

"I'm El the devil, don't cha mess with me!" said El

"I'm Il the angle, sorry with what she said." Said Il

"Yo! I'm Rhythm the blue cherry blossom" said Rhythm

"And I'm Temari the pink cherry blossom" said Temari sweetly.

"And you are here to defeat us?" said Mira in a sweet tone.

"Yup!" said Temari also in a sweet tone.

"Well bring it on pinky!" said Mira in a deadly tone.

"Bring it! Forehead!" said Temari also in a deadly tone.

"Take-over: Satan Soul!" said Mira in death tone.

"Appear: Blade, Demon Slash!" said Temari in demon mode.

"Woah, they really sound alike." Said Laxus.

"Tell me about it" said El.

"Hm, you wanna fight me girly?" said Laxus

"Don't underestimate me, blondie." Said El.

"Grr, Lighting dragon's roar!"

"Pff try this! Appear: Devil's Guitar, Devil's tune!"

"Ah, no fair! They totally left us out, yo!" said Rhythm.

"I'll say! Juvia, get off!" said Gray.

"But Gray-sama~" said Juvia still hugging Gray.

"Love magnet! Sensing love!" said Il.

"Hey! You aren't in between our love right! New angle love rival." Said Juvia eyeing on Il.

"Eh? I'm supporting your love." Said Il, sweatdropping.

"I won't be tricked! Water Slicer!"

"Eh?! Fine! Appear: Angle Harp, Angel melody!"

"What?! We're left out?!" said Gray.

"Hmp, this is so not cool yo!" said Rhythm.

"Well, the sooner with fight, the sooner we can go." Said Gray as he sighed.

"Hmp, you are not that cool for me but whatever. Ball: Beat Bounce!"

"Cool? Whatever, Ice make: Canon!"


	16. Chapter 16-shugo chara one-shot

Hi :D this a one side story on shugo chara! The next Fairy Tail is tomorrow! Gommen if you thought this was a fairy tail chapter, hehe ^-^

?⇒(≧^≦")⇐?

**At the Shugo Chara Anime/Manga**

"Yo, Hinamori!" said the always hyper Kukai.

"Hm? Kukai? What are you doing here?" said Amu.

"Just hanging out." Said Kukai smirking.

"Heh, it looks more like an excuse to skip class." Said Amu.

"Wha-….Ya your right." Said Kukai putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Sigh, come on. Let's go see the others." Said Amu walking to the royal garden.

"K, oh is Utau there?" said Kukai.

"Nope, why? Oh, is it because you miss your idol girlfriend already~?" said Amu smirking.

Kukai blushed and began to play with his fingers "Huh? ….N-No way….I was just asking…hehe"

"Pfft, alright, alright I won't tease you anymore." Said Amu putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Geez, than what about you and Ikuto?" said Kukai smirking while Amu blushed.

"W-W-What, are you talking about? Ikuto didn't even come back from finding his father yet. A-And besides only Yoru took his pictures and sending it to me….Ah! Forget what I said!" said Amu totally face red.

"Hm, so you have Ikuto's pictures?...Ha, it sounds like your stalking him." Said a laughing Kukai.

"Shut up!" yelled Amu, as they passed by a tree.

"Ho, so my Amu-koi is stalking me? And you say I'm the pervert one." Said Ikuto, holding Amu's arm from the tree.

"Wha-! Ikuto! What are you doing here?!" shouted Amu, face very red now.

"I can't? Cause I missed my Amu-koi." Said Ikuto smirking.

"S-Shut up!" said Amu trying to punch Ikuto.

"Heh, looks like your busy Hinamori! See you later!" said Kukai smiling and running off to the green house.

"What! No! Kukai, come back here!" said Amu.

"Aw, doesn't Amu-koi wants to spent time with me~?" said Ikuto as he came down from the tree.

"Of course I don't!...Sigh, come on let's go to the others." Said Amu, since Ikuto gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"But Amu-koi~ I wanna spent time with you~" said Ikuto.

"No!...Geez, come on just take my hand and let's go." Said Amu holding out her hand embarrassed.

Ikuto had a poker face on but then accepted it with a smile.

"So my Amu-koi do likes me~" said Ikuto.

"Shut up. Baka Neko" Said Amu face totally red and embarrassed.

**In the Green House**

"Ah! Amu-chi is holding hands with Ikuto-kun!" said Yaya.

"What?! Ikuto-niisan is back?! And his what!" said Tadase totally surprise and full with jealousy.

"Hmp, so she finally has a lover." Said Rima drinking tea.

"Are you jealous, Rima-chan?" said Nagihiko.

"As if." Said Rima totally annoyed.

"Amu! How dare you go out with Ikuto?!" said Utau.

"EH? Utau? What are you doing here?!" said Amu.

"Heh, I invited her." Said Kukai.

"Geez, how did it turn out this way?!" yelled Amu.

"Oh, so that's Ikuto that you always talk about." Said Rika.

"Hmp, the baka woman. Looks like he finally came back" said Hikaru, (A/N: I think that's the blond haired kid name.)

"I-I can't believe I lost to a cat like man! That used to be an enemy!" said Kairi.

"Eh? But I thought you already gave up on Amu-chi?" said Yaya.

"Now that I think about it, where is Ran and the others?" said Amu looking around.

"Now that you mention it, where are the charas?" said Ikuto.

"Oh, I found a letter that says are form them." Said Hikaru holding out the letter.

"What does it say?" said Rima.

**_Dear Guardians,_**

**_We charas are going on a holiday for awhile in Earthland ans Sprit World, so we will be back soon! _**

**_From,_**

**_The Charas!_**

"Huh? Eathland, Sprit World? Where is that?" said Utau.

"I don't know, maybe in one of their chara worlds?" said Tadase.

"Ya, but now we don't have to worried about them right?" said Rika.

"I guess so." Said Nagihiko.

"Well, who wants tea?" said Yaya.

"Me!" said Everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! Sorry if u didn't like the one-shot in the last chapter .''. But this chapter is all in Lucy's side, because if someone doesn't give some ideals to how to have them fight, It'll be boring! So onegai! Help me! TT^TT

**At Lucy's side **

"Zeref-kun! I'm bored of seeing them fight pointless battle, when I already know who's going to win~!" said Lucy hugging Zeref.

"How can you be so sure" said Master.

"Do the math. This island may can heal their injuries but can't restore their magic." Said Hime drinking tea.

"Exactly, and my sprits are so very powerful. Even if they do have their magic back, they will only have a 20% chance of wining this thing." Said Lucy eating chocolate.

"Well, we don't really have anything to do except watch them fight." Said Zeref, also sitting down and drinking coffee.

"Oh….where do you even get this things?" said Mavis, sweatdroping at how relax there are.

"By using Lucy's food magic, duh" said Hime.

"…". Then both of the master's stomach grumbled.

Then, Zeref, Hime and Lucy sweatdrop.

"*Sigh*, food magic: appear in bubble." Said Lucy, as she clapped her fingers and food appeared in the bubbles for them.

"Thanks, Lucy." They both said.

"But, even though you say that we'll horrible people, your still the kind hearted Lucy we know." Said Master smiling.

Lucy blushed "Whatever" she mumbled.

"…..Lucy-chan, look I have your favorite dolly, Michelle." Said a jealous Zeref holding out a doll with a pink dress and blond hair.

"Yay! It's Michelle!" said Lucy in chibi mode.

"How cute!" said Mavis in cupid mode.

Master just sweatdrop. "Um….first, you do know that his the enemy right?"

"Who cares?! There'll be so cute together~!" said Mavis imaging blond and black haired babies.

While everyone sweatdrop at how Mira like she is.

* * *

**So ya, i kind of ran out of ideals here, hehe ^0^''. Anyway! i just need help with the fighting! I have the after fighting part all planned out, but you could also give comments on those, so HELP ME! **

_**Peace Out Yo!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok! I think I'm gonna write the 2 group fighting, since I just wannna get this over with! And next chap will be the other members fighting, so I think it won't go really well! And why did nobody help me~? TT^TT. It's so hard to think of fighting and humor at the same time~!**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter! And Rose-chan is out of here! **

**Natsu, Erza, Mystogan vs Kiseki, Su, Daichi **

"Hahaha! I'm the king, so you will bow down to me!" said Kiseki as he make a sword appeared in his hand.

"Pfft, what is with those pants?!" said Natsu on the floor laughing**. (A/N: Remember they look exactly like when their charas not when they transform with their bearers!) **

"King? In that case, I'll be the dragon in your fantasy world." Said a smirking Natsu as he lit his hands on fire.

"Heh? Fine make your move first! The enemy shall always make it's move first!" said Kiseki potting his sword at Natsu.

"Fine with me! Fire Dragon's Punch!" said Natsu as he charged at Kiseki with a hand full of fire.

"Your fire won't work on me, Dragon! Holy Scepter: Holy Crown!" said Kiseki as his sword changed into a scepter, and it appeared a pumpkin like shield.

So Eventually, the fire hit the shield and the fire dissolved and Natsu hit the tree because of the bounciness of the shield, but the shield end up being on fire instead.

"Ha! I bet you didn't know that my shield can absorbed any attack that it got hit by! So your petty fire magic can't work on my shield! HAHAHAH!" laughed Kiseki.

"A fire shield? Hm…" said Natsu as he walked up to the shield and started to eat it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHIELD?!" yelled Kiseki.

"Eating it. Not bad." Said Natsu as he ate the last piece of the shield.

"Heh, thanks for the meal! Now I'm all fired up!" said Natsu with flames coming from his body.

"Eh?" said Kiseki sweating hard.

"Fire dragon's roar!" said Natsu as he hit Kiseki and he went flying to a tree and now seeing brids with crowns flying above him.

"No way! I'm the king! And the king never loses…." That was the last sentence before he passes out and poof away.

Meanwhile, at Erza, Mystogan and Su, Daichi.

"...Um….you do know we're still here right?" said Su kind of confuse now.

Because who wouldn't? When the person your suppose to fight with is now making out with her boyfriend and now Su and Daichi feels like running away now!

"Huh? Oh we totally forgot about you 2" said Erza stopping their kiss.

"*Sigh* Why couldn't Lucy-chan sent Il instead of me, desu." said Su.

"I know how you feel, Il will be so happy to see this kind of thing." Said Daichi.

"Who's Il?" said Mystogan

"Oh, she's just the love cupid sprit, she should be fighting one of your comrades now." Said Daichi.

"Hmp, who cares we have to find Lucy and the others before time runs out." Said Erza.

"Oh ya time, you guys better hurry because there's only 1 more hour left, desu." Said Su.

"WHAT?!" yelled the couple.

"There's no way I'll be late! Equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! 100 Swords!" said Erza as 100 swords appear and flying towards Su and Daichi.

"Hey! It's not nice to try and cut somebody! Bubble pop: Remake Bubble!" said Su as a green staff with 3 holes appear in her hand, and she blew into it, so the bubbles appeared out of it and captured all of the swords.

"Wood magic: Down Squash!" said Mystogan as he took out one of his staff and a huge circle appeared above Su and Daichi. The circle let out long woods and it seems to want to crush them.

"My turn! Sky board!" said Daichi as a skateboard with jets on it appeared under his legs. And he flew under the circle and went around and around it.

"Wind Tunnel!" said Kuaki as a wind tunnel appeared by the circle. Then he pointed to where the couple were and said " Teleportation!" then a wind tunnel appeared above them and all the wood fell on them.

"Done!" said Daichi grinning.

"Aye ya ya." Said Erza and Mystogan's eyes spinning. And underneath them was all wood.

"Yay! Good job Daichi-kun~desu!" said Su high fiving Daichi. And they poof away.

Then Natsu came and saw the couple stuck under a pile of wood, unconscious.

"What?! What happen to you guys?!" shouted a freak out Natsu.

**At Gray, Juvia, Mira, Laxus vs Rhythm, Il, Temari, El**

Juvia's water barely hit Il and Il barley dodged it with her white sucking flag.

"Ah! Why are you attacking me~ I was cheering on your love~" cried Il

"You idiot! We are suppose to be fighting!" said El, as she dodged one of Laxus's lighting.

"Grr, you piss me off! Red Skull Rock Tune!" said El as she strung her guitar until red skull images appeared in front of Laxus and it was hurting his god damm ears!

"Oh ya, I forgot! No matter I still support your love! But here I go, Harmony Melody" said Il as she played her harp.

"Heh, that kind of thing won't….. defeat…Juvia." Juvia suddenly got really sleepy, and she fell asleep dreaming about her fantasy Gray-sama.

**(A/N: Heh, not much of a fight. Oh well, back to El!) **

"God dam it! Stop that horrible tune!" yelled Laxus coving his ears.

"Hahaha! I told you nobody can beat my music!" said El as she kept playing.

'Tch, what should I do? I can't do anything if I keep listening to her music!' thought Laxus.

"Muahahah! Try hitting me with your lighting now! Unless you can some how block my music, you'll be as useless as a rock!" said El.

"Block her music? Block…block….that's it!" said Laxus as he pull out his earphones.

"Earphones?! Oh fuck." Said El as she stops playing since it's useless now.

"Hmp, never think I have those huh? Lighing Dragon's Roar!" said Laxus

"There's no way I'm giving up! Scythe! Hell's Slash!" said El, as her guitar turned into a scythe and when she made a slash, a red slash seems to cut though the roar.

"Lighing Dragon's Punch!" said Laxus as he ran towards El.

"Nightmare Dream!" said El as she made another slash in the air and black bats came out and flew towards Laxus.

Laxus shot the bats down with his lighting beam and punch El in the gut.

"Kya!" said El as she hit her back to a tree. She tried to stand up but failed duo to her gut that hurts like hell!

"Tch! I can't believe you beat me! Fine, I'll accept defeat but you'll run out of time anyway! Ha, good luck! Since you only have 1 more hour left!" said El as she disappeared into tiny red sparkles.

"1 more hour?! Shit!" said Laxus.

Then Laxus begin to carry Juvia bride style and make his way to Mira and Gray.

Meanwhile, Mira and Temari were fighting like demons. And Gray and Rhythm was as scared as hell.

"Poison Tunnel!" said Mira in her satan soul form.

"Flowing dance of the wind!" said Temari as she used her fan to blow off her poison.

"*Sigh* hey ice boy its not cool to just stand here and watch." Said Rhythm.

"I agreed, so who wants to start first?" said Gray.

"I'll go! Beat Shoot!" said Rhythm as he a ball appeared in his hand and threw it at Gray.

"Wha! Ice-make net." Said Gray as he catches the ball.

Back to Mira, "Grr, you think your so lovely heh?! Pinky!" said Mira with her hand full of poison.

"And you think your so sweet?! Forehead!" said Temari with her Blade full with a demonic aura, while her kimono ribbon was also trying to struggler her.

Both girls were having a very scary aura.

"Poison Claw!" said Mira as she ran to Temari.

"Dancing of the death!" said Temari as she too rush to Mira.

When the two clash together it ended with a BOOM!

Gray and Rhythm looked at their direction, to see Temari holding Mira with her ribbons.

"Kehehehe, who's the pink one now?" said Temari as she squeezed Mira to tight and Mira face is starting to get a pink colour.

"Oi, Temari let her go! Luce said to get them to lose not dead!" said Rhythm panicking.

Temari glared at Rhythm, and it make him shake in fear.

"Tch, find. You got lucky, forhead." Said Temari letting Mira go. Mira started to have air again.

"Well, you next? Ice boy." Said Temari glaring at Gray.

"No madam! I sacredly admit defeat" said Gray full of fear, since he already knew that he couldn't win with somebody whom beat Mira.

"But don't we still have to put him unconscious?" said Rhythm.

"Tch, forget about him. There's only 1 more hour left anyway." Said Temari.

"If you say so, see ya later ice boy." Said Rhythm as they poof away.

Gray was just stund what happen and turned white.

After a while, Laxus came and saw a Mira trying to catch her breath and Gray as white as snow.

"What the hell happen here?!" yelled Laxus also shocked that Mira lost.

Mira looked up and saw Laxus carrying a sleeping Juvia bride style.

"Hm…..Laxus and Juvia…Nope you guys don't match." Said Mira in match maker mode.

While everyone sweatdrop.

**Ok! Here are the Results:**

**Natsu- Winner**

**Erza-Lost/ unconscious**

**Mystogan-Lost/** **unconscious**

**Laxus- Winner**

**Juvia-lost/ sleeping**

**Mira- lost**

**Gray-lost/ stunned**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Rose: Hi minna! I'm guessing your wondering where's Wendy and the exceeds right! So as you know they are at the dragon world, so i will eventually make a chapter at what's happening to Wendy and the exceeds! _**

**_Evergreen: Wendy? Oh i forgot about her, Oops_**

**_Wendy: How mean!_**

**_Lucy: Well, you were teleported _**

**_Wendy: Yes but that doesn't me you can forget about me!_**

**_Happy: Aye sir! You guys forgot about me too! Even Natsu!_**

**_Natsu: Gomen, but when we get back i'll give you fish!_**

**_Happy: Yay, Fish!_**

**_Charle: Baka he-cat, Rose doesn't own FT cause if she did, it will eventually be full of chibis and lovey-dovey stuff, yuck!_**

**_Rose: HEY!_**

* * *

**At Elfman, Evergreen **

"Ugh! We have been walking for non-stop! Why can't we take a break?!" said Evergreen

"No! A man never gets tried and a man always reaches its goal before time runs out!" said Elfman as he kept walking, with his eyes close to look more proudly, until he hit someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" said Bixlow as he rubbed his head.

"Woah, it's Bixlow and Freed. Thank God we bump into you, I was getting tired from walking." Said Evergreen.

"Um, you do know you can fly right?" said Bixlow.

"No way, I have to say up my magic." Replied Evergreen.

"Tch, I wish it was Laxus instead of this guy here." Said Freed as he pointed at Elfman.

"Hey! A man doesn't insult another man!" yelled Elfman.

"A man, Freed? Ha, no Freed isn't a man, cause his gay." Said Bixlow laughing his gut out.

"Wha! I am not gay! I just respect him!" shouted Freed

"Haha, the mask guy sad the green hair guy is gay!" said a girl with long blond hair, wearing a clown suit, coming to them.

"That is just weird, decu" said a girl with two ponytails and in a baby suit, while in her mouth was a pacifier.

"Not to mention, there's no honor in this kind of thing." Said a green hair samurai dude.

"What's wrong with that? Everyone become anything they want!" said a girl in doll like clothing.

"Erm, who are you people?" said Evergreen.

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Musashi the samurai." Said the green haired dude.

"I'm Pepe the baby, decu"

"I'm Kusuku the clown! Bala-balance!" said Kusuku doing a pose.

Everyone sweatdrop.

"And I'm Nana the jewel! Ohohoho!"

"Hmp, how dare you not laugh at my pose!" said Kusuku.

"Err, cause it was not funny?" said Bixlow

"NOT FUNNY!" said Kusuku with a deathly aura.

"Hai….?" Said Bixlow sweatdropping.

"Clubs! Juggling Party!" said Kusuku as clubs appear beside her and shoot to Bixlow. (A/N: by the way it's the pins that the clown's juggle with, cause I don't really now what its called)

"Eek! Babies! Catch them!" said Bixlow as his wooden dolls shoot to the clubs.

"Yosh! That's a man!" screamed Elfman.

"Geez, all I hear from you is just man man man! Would you shut up!" said Nana annoyed.

"A man shall never listen to a enemy!" replied Elfman

"Heh is that so! Then I'll just shut your mouth up! Jewel Bomb!" said Nana as jewels appear beside her and flew towards Elfman.

"A man never attacks a lady! But you don't seem like a lady at all! Take-over: Iron shield!" said Elfman as he transformed into an iron body.

"NOT A LADY?! You're so DEAD!" said Nana as a vein pop on to her head.

"Tch, your stupid comrade just insulted a lady! You people have no manners at all." Said Musashi.

"Pfft, as if you have any honor in fighting." Said Freed.

"Hmp, I don't want to hear that from a gay guy."

"What?! How dare you call me gay?!" said Freed

"Isn't that true?" Said Musashi as he calmly replied.

"Grr! Lighting Sword!" said Freed as he unleashed his sword and charged towards Musashi.

"Hmp, challenge accepted. Sword Slash!" said Musashi as he too charged at Freed.

Meanwhile, at Evergreen and Pepe.

"Neh, green girl. Why do you wings on your back?" said Pepe as she looked at her wings.

"Ohoho, because I'm a fairy of course." Said Evergreen

"Fairy?! For real!" said Pepe with sparkly eyes.

"Of course, I'm even the queen of fairies!" said oh so proud Evergreen.

"Yay! I wanna capture you and put you in my cage forever!" said Pepe holding Evergreen's arm.

"What?! No way!" said Evergreen as she used a magic and flew away.

"Hey! Come back here green fairy! Ducks! Go! Go! My little ducks! Catch that fairy!" said Pepe as millions of ducks came after Evergreen

"EEK! Get away from me! Fairy dust!" said Evergreen as she pulled out her fan and blew away the ducks.

"No! You are my fairy! Strawberry milk! Spray!" said Pepe as a bottle of pink milk appears in her hand and milk spray out of it.

"KYAH!" said Evergreen as her wings and body got hit by the milk and she fell down from the sky.

"Yay! Now to put you to sleep! Melo! Melo! Baby Lullaby" said Pepe she makes Evergreen to sleep.

**At Elfman and Nana.**

As the bombs hit Elfamn, he was not wounded at all, cause he was blocking it with his iron shield.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU! Jewel Soul!" said Nana as a jewel necklace appeared on her hand.

"Necklace? A man never wears a necklace!" said Elfman, but that comment was ignored.

"Look in here, look at the jewel. Your wishing dream was crushed and insulted, so what are you going to do?" said Nana. Elfman eyes gone lifeless.

"Dream useless…." He replied

"Don't quit just do what you want!" and Elfman wasnow wearing the necklace.

"Dream…..A man doesn't have a dream! He makes it come true himself!" said Elfman as he took off the necklace.

"Wha! Impossible! Nobody ever broke my spell!" said Nana with a shock face.

"Well think again! Take-over: Lizard Man!" said Elfman as he went to hit Nana and succeed.

"No wayyyyyyy!" as she proofed back to the sprite world.

**Now let's go back to the green hair duo**

As they ran into each other, Freed cut one of Musashi's shelves and Musashi cut Freed's 2 little lighting ponytails.

"Hmp, not bad for a gay." Said Musashi

"Shut up! I'm not a gay!" said Freed pissed off.

"Never let your opponent know that you are open and distracted. " said Musashi as he once again charged to Freed. But Freed noticed it

"Lighting beam!" said Freed as lighting came out of his sword and electric shock Musashi. When Musashi was clutching in pain Freed took the opportunity to charge at Musashi and somehow had his blade in to Musashi's arm.

"UGH!" said Musashi in pain as Freed took out his word from his arm and put it close to his neck.

"Do we still need to go on?" said Freed.

"Tch, fine you got me. You win, but can you still find Hime-sama in 1 hour? Gay Guy" said Musashi smirking and then he disappeared.

"Ugh! I defeated him and he still calls me gay?!" said Freed as a vein popped into his head.

**While that was going on, let's see Bixlow and Kusuku**

"How dare you not laugh at me!" said Kusuku as Bixlow's babies caught her clubs.

"But it wasn't that funny!" said Bixlow as he dodged one of the clubs.

"HOW DARE YOU! Ropes! Tight rope dance!" yelled Kusuku in raged as she threw ropes to Bixlow.

"Doll Beam!" said Bixlow as his babies shoot out red lasers on the ropes.

"Oh I'm not done yet! Pie launcher!" said Kusuku as a huge cannonball like launcher appeared beside her and shoot out pie.

"Doll shield!" said Bixlow as his babies piled up like a wall in front of Bixlow. Which cause the dolls to have pie faces. And the pie was so tasty the dolls just sat down and lick it of it's face.

"OI! Geez, looks like I'll be taking your soul!" said Bixlow as he removed his mask. Kusuku looked at him.

"I don't get it." Said Kusuku bored.

"What?! But you're suppose to be in my control now!" said Bixlow shocked.

"Um, hello~! I'm a sprite and sprites don't really have a soul" said Kusuku.

"Shit!" he replied

"Hehe, looks like your out of luck." Said Kusuku as she showed Bixlow a very scary face.

"Bomb flower!" said Kusuku as a flower appeared on Bixlow's head and boomed, which make Bixlow pass out.

After a few minutes, Elfman and Freed came to Bixlow. Only to find that Bixlow was awaken and in the corner mumbling "Clowns are not scary, clowns are not scary"

"What happen to Evergreen?" said Freed looking around.

"Oh ya, that woman isn't here" said Elfman.

And than Pepe appeared carrying Evergreen doll style.

"Yay! Pepe has a real life fairy, decu!" said a happy Pepe.

"Um….you do know that she isn't really a fairy right?" said Freed sweatdropping.

"Huh? Its not! Then it's useless to me, decu" said Pepe as she threw Evergreen's body down and disappeared.

**Here are today's battle result:**

**Evergreen- Lost/ Sleeping**

**Elfman-Winner**

**Freed-Winner/ Gay**

**Bixlow-Lost/ Scared of clowns**

**Next chapter is Gildarts, Levy and Gajeel! Who will win?**

**Pls review :D**

**Rose-chan is out! See you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

** At Gildart's pov **

'What the hell is wrong with that chibi Lucy, calling me old?! Well, I guess I am old comparing to her age' I thought.

"Mouh, Gajeel! Stop calling me shrimp, just cause your taller then me!"

Huh? Gajeel…Shrimp?...It's Levy alright. Geez, they fight like a couple all the time, sooner or later I'll be seeing blue and black hair kids in the guild, I tell ya.

**Normal pov **

"Heh, whatever shrimp." Said Gajeel grinning.

"Yo, you lovely couple!" Said Gildarts waving at them.

"We are not a couple!" shouted an embarrassed Levy.

"….We could, that if you wanted to…" mumbled Gajeel blushing, but it got heard by Gildarts.

"Well, why don't we say? We go find chibi Lucy and the others, so that you 2 could hurry up and go do lovey-dovey stuff at home" said a smirking Gildarts.

"Shut it!" said both of them.

"Aw, how cute! Hold still, I'm trying to draw you!" said a blue girl, taking her book and pencil out.

"I'm hungry~, you guys didn't let me eat last night, so I wanna fishy, nya" Said a purple cat lazily.

"Don't worry cute couple! You don't have to be shy about your feelings for each other! Cause I'll be cheering for you!" said a pink cheerleader.

"Uh, who are you?" said Levy

"Haha, I'm Ran the Heart!" said Ran jumping around.

"I'm Yoru the lone wolf, nya" said Yoru

"Ya right, you're a cat baka. Anyway, I'm Miki the Spade" said Miki still drawing Levy and Gajeel.

"So, why are you here?" said Gajeel

"Baka! We're here to defeat you duh!" said Miki

"Heh, is that so. So who wants to fight me?" said Gildarts.

"I do! I do!" said Ran raising her pompoms.

"Really? I thought it would be the cat" said Gildarts surprised.

"Nope! Cause Levy-chan and Gajeel-tan is more blue and black and Miki-chan and Yoru-tan is also blue and black-is purple, so they fit together. But I'm pink and your orange so we are suppose to fight each other!...at least that's what Miki said! By the way, you only have 1 more hour left!" said Ran in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Well, let's get this over with. Crash magic: Inhuman Punch!" said Gildarts as he charged to Ran.

"Haha, Heart Speed!" said Ran as roll skates with tiny wings on them appeared on her legs and she flew up.

Gildarts hit the ground with is fist and the ground now had a huge hole. Then he toke a huge rock and threw it at Ran, which she dodged it.

"Yay, my turn! Pompom! Pompom shooter!" said Ran as pompoms appear in her hands and she threw it at Gildarts, again and again she threw more pompoms at him. So now Gildarts was in a pile full of pompoms.

A vein popped on Gildarts head, "Stop messing around with me! Flying Crash!" yelled Gildarts as he punched the ground even harder and rocks went up to the sky. Ran tried to dodged it but failed and she fell down.

"Ouch!" said Ran seeing her left shoulder bleeding.

"Still want to finish this, pinky?" said Gildarts.

"..w..wa….WaHahhAhaHAh!" cried Ran

"How can you smash my pompoms?! You're so cruel!" cried Ran.

"Um…..I'm sorry?" said Gildarts confused.

"That's it! I hate you! I don't wanna fight a big meanie!" said Ran proofing away.

"Um, did I win?" said Gildarts very confuse.

**Levy Gajeel vs Miki Yoru **

"Um…are you done drawing us yet?" said Levy

"Nope! Now stand still!" said Miki

"Well, this is boring." Said Yoru.

"You said it! I can't even punch you." Said Gajeel.

"Well, I doubt your make it in time since there's only 1 hour left." Said Yoru.

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Hey! I said hold still!" said Miki

"Screw this! Iron Dragon Roar!" said Gajeel.

"Scroll Script: Fire!" said Levy

"Oh no you don't. Cat Claw!" said Yoru

"I SAID HOLD STILL!" said Miki clearly pissed, while Yoru was blocking their attacks.

"Brush! Colorful Canvas!" said Miki as a brush appeared in her hands and the rainbow paint tied up Levy and Gajeel.

"The Hell?! Iron Dragon Punch!" he said as he punched the paint away.

"That's it! Cant you see I'm trying to DRAW?!" yelled Miki as she kept punching Gajeel while saying why can't she draw or what is wrong with you. All with a scary face that could scared Erza and Mira.

Levy was scared and shaking in fear after seeing Miki's expression.

While, Gajeel was out since the screaming was so loud and the face was very very very scary.

"Um….Miki you could stop now." Said Yoru and Miki stopped.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I kind of finish drawing them, so I guess we could go back now." Said Miki.

"Yay! I get to go on a date with Hime!" said Yoru and they vanished.

"There you guys are!" said Gildarts.

"Well, I'll carry Gajeel, but you ok Levy." Said Gildarts as he saw Levy's face all white.

**Result:**

**Gildarts- Winner/ Still Confused**

**Levy- Lost/ Scared**

**Gajeel- Lost/ dreaming about Levy**

**Hehe, let's see what happens next!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehe, you thought it was over didn't you? Well its not!**

* * *

After everyone's fight, the ones who were sleeping were now woken up and they all going to the same direction, which was in the middle of the forest.

The first one's there was Natsu, Erza and Mystogan. Then came Laxus, Mira, Gray and Juvia.

"Hey! Thank goodness we found you guys!" said Gray

"Yup, you think the others will show up if we wait here?" said Erza.

"I guess so" said Natsu.

Then after that came Freed, Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen.

"Laxus-sama! I miss you~!" said Freed as he hugged Laxus.

"Oi! Get off of me!" said Laxus trying to push off Freed.

"…..Why do I see that this happen to Gray and Juvia before?" said Mystogan sweatdropping.

"Cause it always did" said Erza also sweatdropping

Then finally, Gildarts, Levy and Gajeel came.

"So, looks like we're all here." Said Levy

"Yes, but the sprits did say that we only have less than 1 hour left, how much time do you think there's left?" said Bixlow.

"Well, if my calculations are correct I say we only have 40 more minutes left!" said Levy panicking.

"Then there's no time to waste! As we know Lucy's hideout should be at the top of the tree! Let's go!" said Erza

"Aye sir!" yelled everyone.

The members ran and ran until they could finally see the tree's door.

"There's only 10 minutes left!" yelled Levy

They opened the door and saw there was a lot of stairs, and it looked like there were 100 flights of it.

"You got to be kidding me?!" said Natsu

"5 more minutes!" said Levy

"Just SHUT UP AND RUN!" said Gildarts.

They were on the 70 flights,

"20 seconds!" said Levy

.

.

.

.

Levy fell down and Gajeel carried her all the way

.

.

.

19

.

.

.

Evergreen activated her wings and flew

.

.

.

18

.

.

.

Myatogan took out his staff, that has the power to move faster.

.

.

.

17

.

.

.

they were on the 80th stairs

.

.

.

16

.

.

.

Mira turned into a cheetah and speed up the stairs

.

.

.

.

15

.

.

.

Erza equip into her cheetah armor and double dash up.

.

.

.

.

.

14

.

.

.

Laxus activate his lighting and dashed

.

.

.

.

13

.

.

.

Elfman had his tiger man on and rushed all the way up

.

.

.

.

12

.

.

.

Juvia had her body all in water form and flew all the way up

.

.

.

11

.

.

.

Bixlow had his babies helping him dash up

.

.

.

10

.

.

.

Freed used his sword to make lighting from the back, so he could run faster.

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

Gildarts let go of his cape so he could move faster.

.

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

Gray used his ice magic to freez a path for him so he could easily slide all the way.

.

.

.

7

.

.

.

Natsu used his fire magic to burn his body all up and dash 10x faster

.

.

.

6

.

.

90th just 10 more steps

.

.

.

.

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

They stepped on the last step and opened the door.

* * *

**Rose: Eh?! That's it?! What happen?**

**Lucy: Baka! You're the one writing the story!**

**Rose: Oh, silly me :P**

**Anyway, next chapter is all about Wendy and the exceeds, it won't be the teams meet Lucy just yet. But I will give you a hint on what happens next****_! If you could answer this:_**

**If the story would end, then will Lucy turn back to normal and go with FT, will Lucy stay as a child with Zeref or will Lucy turn back to normal and still stay with Zeref.**

**Any other answers are acceptable! :D **

**The hint will be on the next chapter if you could answer the question! **

**Rose-chan is out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Hi! Ok, minna-san, this chapter is all about what's happening on Wendy's side, and the hint will be down below so, Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

gamergirl468- Wonderful answer, but Lucy owns all the dragon keys, so Lucy and FT won't work together, but your correct on the disappearing part! :P

Ayame-knight- Possible, Lucy will eventually be friend with FT again, but it wont happen that fast.

Guest-she will!

ahaurats-FT- Possible, but it is a ZeLu paring

nikki- Well, there will be apart of that in the story.

.o- That is also true

Sakura4128-ok!

- Very possible

Ladytraciana- your right! they will just fight who get's to take care off Lucy XD

law, Guest- well, that will be happening

* * *

**Wendy and the exceed**

"KYAA!" shouted Wendy, as she fell down from the sky.

"Wendy! I'm coming!" said Happy, as he activates his wings and flew to Wendy so he could carry her.

"Gotcha!" said Happy, as he carried Wendy's shirt and landed on the ground.

"Phew, that was close." Said Wendy.

"But, where are we?" said Charle, looking around.

"I believe we are at the dragon world, at least that was what chibi Lucy said." Said Lily

"How did Lucy become so small anyway?" said Charle.

"Yes, how did she become so small and cute…..so cute that I have another competition, I can't believe it. I'm suppose to be the cutes but nooo, there had to be Asuka, whom was small and adorable, not to mention pure. Then there was Mavis, she's a thousand years old already and she still looks cute, besides that she's a sprit so she can't grow old! And now there's Lucy?!" said Wendy with a jealousy aura **(A/N: Yes I know, Wendy is totally OOC now, but I just had to do it! Ok, ok, it's stupid I know, so Wendy back to normal!)**

"Um….Wendy?" said Charle shocked that Wendy acted like that.

"?...oh, just ignore what I just said. Because that baka author made me do it." Said Wendy sweetly. **(A/N: Hey!) **

"Anyway, where do you think we should go?" said Lily

"Well, why not go there?" said Happy pointing to a huge gate that says Welcome to Dragon World.

"Ok, that seems like a good start." Said Wendy

Wendy and the exceeds started walking towards the gate, only to find out that there was two dragons guarding the gate, one red, the other brown.

"Who goes there?" said the brown dragon.

"Um…us?" said Happy.

"Huh? A human and cats? How did you come in here?!" said the red one ready to attack.

"Err, w-w-we were sent her by Lucy, so we don't know why!" said Wendy looking scared.

"huh? Lucy? As in Lucy Heartiffila?" said the brown one

"Yup" said Charle

"Oh, I see. Well, if it's Ojou-sama that invited you, then come in" said the red one opening the gate.

"Ojou-sama?" said Lily

"Yes, Lucy-ojou-sama is our princess and next in line to be the next queen" said the brown dragon.

"Is that so, well see ya" said Charle, in shock that Lucy was the princess of this world.

"Well, that was shocking" said Lily.

"Aye, who would have thought that weirdo Lucy was the princess" said Happy.

"Hey, if this was the world of dragons then wouldn't Grandeeney appear here?" said a happy Wendy.

"It is possible" said Charle

"Yay! That mean's Igneel and Metalicana are here too! Thank goodness I brought a camera with me! Natsu and Gajeel would totally give me all the fish I want just to get those photos" said a very happy Happy.

"Baka Neko!" said Charle hitting Happy on the head.

"But, the question is, where do we go now?" said Lily

"Uh….why not this way, since the sign board did point that way." Said Wendy as she looked at the sign board that was pointing to the right that says 'Grandeeney's garden'

"Well, looks like its going to be easy finding her." Said Charle.

So Charle carried Wendy as they made their way to Grandeeney, since the dragon world was built like rock to rock, and there was like no land and no transportation. No big surprise there, since dragon's can fly but what scared them was the lava at the bottom.

When they reached the entrance, it said 'Welcome to Grandeeney's Garden'

"Well, looks like we're here" said Lily

"Yup" said a nervous Wendy, she opened the huge door and there stood Grandeeney watering the plants.

"G-G-Grandeeney?" said Wendy wide eyed.

"?"Grandeeney looked behind her and was also shocked.

"W-W-Wendy!" said Grandeeney full with happiness.

"M-Mommy!" said Wendy full with joy as she ran to hug Grandeeney.

Grandeeney smiled as she too hugged Wendy back.

"Wait, let me change forms first." Said Grandeeney

"Forms?" said Wendy confused

"Why yes, I can change into a human form, wanna see?" said Grandeeney.

"Yes I wanna!" said Wendy.

Then Grandeeney change into a 16-20 year old woman, she wore a white kimono, had long sky blue hair and had two white roses as a clip, incase you didn't get it she looked like this: albums/hh73/RHE2007/Anime%20Girls/9vkcvm4oi5f726d8 r9h91t0gi4506f3a05ed37a_

Anyway, Wendy and the exceeds was stunned that was Grandeeney.

"Grandeeney, you look beautiful!" said Wendy

"Why thank you, now how did you come here?" said Grandeeney.

"Oh, well, I was sent here by Lucy" said Wendy

"Oh, Ojou-sama sent you." Said a smiling Grandeeney

"Yes, but could tell us why is Lucy princess in this world?" said Happy.

"Well, let me start in the begging, ok?" said Grandeeney

Everybody else nodded their heads

"Ok, when Lucy got our keys, it was from Zeref himself. So when she entered our world, she immanently noticed as the princess because of the same look as her mother when she was human. Well, her mother is actually our queen, she is alive and living in this world, when her magic weaken, she had no choice but to fake her death and come back here, which means that we had to go back to our world. At first Lucy didn't know it was her mother, because the queen had a different look in her human form, so we started to train Ojou-sama into an elemental dragon slayer too make her more powerful, but I guess that was kind of a bad ideal for now." Said Grandeeney sweatdroping

"Yup, I'm guessing she's battling with the other members now." Said Charle

"Well, if you could change into human form than why didn't you when we were still on earth?" said Wendy

"Well, it's cause I was not a Guardian then." Said Grandeeney

"Huh? Guardian?" said Happy

"Yup, there are actually 4 types of dragons, the first kind are the ones that are only dragons that can talk, their called Fantasy Dragons, the 2nd kind is the type that can raise humans, as dragon slayers called Special Dragons, but too bad that kind of dragons don't exist anymore, they either get the 1st kind or the 3rd unless we had a new queen or king. The 3rd kinds are called Assistant Dragons, they are soon to be Guardians, that is if anything happens to us. Anyway, the final kind of dragons are called Guardians, those are the kind of dragons that guard their kind of elements, and their always at the queen's side, and their the ones that can turn into humans. There are only 8 Guardians, they control the fire, metal, lighting, wind, earth, wood, celestial and water." Said Grandeeney.

"I'm one of the Guardians, I control wind" said Grandeeney

"Is that so, well, we kind of want to see Igneel and Metalicana now, cause Happy wants Natsu and Gajeel to give him fish for the photos" said Wendy.

While, Grandeeney sweatdrop "Sure. Well, Igneel and Metalicana should be at the castle, come on I'll take you there" said Grandeeney as she transformed back.

After that, Wendy and the exceeds ride on Grandeeney's back and they went to the castle.

"We're here." Said Grandeeney as she landed on the ground and transformed into her human form.

"Come on let's go" said Grandeeney as she went in the castle

Then, they reached to a huge pink door, and Grandeeney opened it.

In the room, was a red headed guy, with a cool jacket, a torn green shirt and rockin pants with chains (Here's the image just image it without the gun: . albums/vv180/Kayte_kat182/Anime/Human/boys/Anime_ )

Then there was another guy that had black haired, two swords on his belt, black jacket and well everything was basically black (Image: )

And there was a woman sitting on the throne with blond hair, white wing hair clips and a yellow dress (Image: albums/kk39/sqdwfe1/fantasy%20looking%20anime% )

"Queen Layla-sama" said Grandeeney bowing.

"Grandeeney? What's wrong? And who are those people?" said the one on the throne.

"Well, Lucy-sama is the one that sent them here and they wanted to meet Igneel and Metalicana" said Grandeeney

"This is Wendy my dragon slayer, while that is my child's cat, Charle, that blue cat's is Natsu's and black Gajeel's" said Grandeeney pointing at each of them.

"Lucy's friends? Welcome!" said the one on the thrown with happiness.

"Uh…who are you?" said Wendy

"Oh I forgot, my name's Layla Heartiffila the queen of this world." Said Layla

"I'm Igneel, Natsu's father and the Guardian of Fire." Said Igneel

"Yo! How's my baka of a slayer doing? I'm Metalicana, the Guardian of Metal by the way." Said Metalicana.

"Nice to meet you all" said Wendy politely.

While, Charle and Lily were looking at them and Happy is taking pictures.

"Um….what are you doing?" said Igneel looking at the blue cat.

"Hi! I'm Happy, Natsu's exceed! And I'm taking pictures of you so that I can get fish later and 2 servants!" said a happy Happy.

"Ok?" said Igneel while he sweatdrop.

"So, how's my baka metal head doing?" said Metalicana to Lily.

"Oh, his doing well and might I add that I think he found himself a mate" said Lily smirking.

"Oh~ Tell me about it!" said Metalicana also smirking.

"Well, she's a bookworm, Gajeel always likes to tease her but when she wants to do romantic stuff with him, he completely ignores her." Replied Lily

"That Stupid Son of mine!" said Metalicana

"So how's Natsu?" said Igneel said to Happy.

"His as dense as usual, he couldn't even figure out that Lucy had a tiny crush on him before she went with Zeref" said Happy shaking his head.

"Baka son! He could have gone out with the princess but no~" said Igneel as he faceplam.

Then at the whole time there they chat and chat with each other.

"Well, it's getting late, so you better go home" said Layla to Wendy and the exceeds

"But we don't know how." Said Wendy.

"Don't worry I can create a portal for you to go home, and a day in the dragon world is 4 hours in the human world" said Layla as she opened up a portal.

"Well, see you again!" said Grandeeney

"Ok bye minna!" said Wendy as they enter the portal.

* * *

**Ok! Here's the hint:**

**The tittle of the story will finally happen! **

**If you don't get it them here's a preview:**

**_"Lucy! Come back to us!" shouted Natsu_**

**_…_**

**_"Zeref…..you lied to me!" yelled Lucy_**

**_…._**

**_" Lucy, please forgive me and be my queen!" said Zeref holding Lucy's hand._**

**_"I HATE YOU!" yelled Lucy_**

**_And that's all, Rose-chan says see u next time!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok! Back to what happen to Lucy :D**

**Ready, Set and Action! **

* * *

The members opened the door just after a second, and saw Zeref on a throne, while Lucy was on his lap hugging Hime and their two masters trapped in the bubbles beside them, Mavis on the right, Master on the left.

"Hehehe, you guys are a second to late~" said Lucy in a dedly tone.

"But, Luce! It was just only a second!" said Natsu.

"But you were still a second too late weren't you." Said Hime.

"Luce! Just come back to us!" said Natsu

"Onegai! Lucy I'm begging you to come back to us!" said Erza.

Everyone was shocking to see the all mighty Erza beg to a 5 year old Lucy.

"What a bunch of baka people. Their late, so I'm not giving you your masters, no matter how much you beg." Said Lucy with a bored face.

"…..Fine, if that's how you want it, then I'm not holding back!" said Erza, as she equip into her heaven's wheel armor.

"Me neither, I won't stop until I bring back Luce!" said Natsu all fired up.

"Heh, stop acting so cool, Flame Brain. But his right, there's no way we're going to let you have your way" said Gray.

"Juvia also won't hold back on chibi love rival! Juvia will fight!" sad Juvia, as she has a water ball in her hand.

"A man shall always fight to get his goal! Get ready, for a man fight!" said Elfman, his arms turning into scales

"Hmp, can't believe it but I won't let you have gramps." Said Laxus with lighting coming out from his body.

"Oh my, I love how your sitting Lucy but I won't allow you to have master or Mavis at all~" said Mira in a sweet but deadly tone

"If Laxus-sama is joining, then we too!" said Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow.

"Because we're all nakama here, and we never leave behind another nakama, ever, at longest the person has our guild mark, we are all family as Fairy Tail!" said The whole FT group.

"What a bunch of bakas, right Luc?" said Hime, looking up at Lucy.

"Lucy?" said Zeref, looking at Lucy, whose hair is coving her face.

"…..Never…Leave…..Nakama…..Guild Mark….Family!" said Lucy, wide eyed as she began to having flashbacks.

Now let's all zoom in on Lucy's left eye.

Flashback:

"Natsu! Look here, I have the guild mark!" said a happy 16 year old Lucy showing Natsu her guild mark

…Natsu?...

"Aye Sir! Lucy is a weirdo!" said an eating fish blue cat, Happy.

"I'm not a weirdo!" yelled Lucy

…..Happy?...

"Huh? You're the new member? Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet" said Erza, smiling at Lucy.

"Nice to meet you too! Wah, your so strong!" said Lucy

…..Erza?...

"Yo! Lucy!" said Gray.

"Baka! At least put on some pants!" yelled Lucy.

…..Gray?...

"Ara ara, Lucy what's wrong?" said Mira, wiping a jar

"Moah, Mira! How can Natsube so dense?!" said Lucy drinking her strawberry milkshake.

….Mira?...

"A man must always be strong and wild!" said Elfman pumping his fist in the air.

"But I'm a girl!" yelled Lucy.

….Elfman….

"Love Rival….." said Juvia from behind Lucy.

"Eek! Eh, why are you calling me that?" said a confused Lucy.

….Juvia?...

"Oi, blondie. Wanna take another S-class mission again?" said Laxus.

"The hell, I wouldn't! Besides, it was Natsu who did it first!" said Lucy.

…..Laxus?...

"Lu-chan~! How's your book going?" said Levy

"It's going great! Don't worry, you'll be the first one to read it!" said Lucy

…..Levy?...

"Oi, bunny girl! I'm gonna sing, so dress up in this bunny outfit and dance to my song." Said Gajeel handing Lucy the outfit.

"Bunny Girl?! Don't call me that and why the hell would I wanna do that?!" yelled Lucy

…..Gajeel…..

"I have come here to take Erza and activate the Heaven's Tower! Muahaha (A/n: or something like that, I kind of forgot how it happened)" said Jellal

….

"We can give you the second origin" said Jellal

….Jellal…or was it Mystogan?...

Ok! Let's Zoom out!

"I-I-I, remember everything" said Lucy standing up and off Zeref.

'Oh shit!' thought Zeref

"Lucy…" said Zeref reaching out for Lucy.

Lucy slapped Zeref's hand away, while her eyes were full in tears.

"I-I-I trusted you! And you gave me fake memories?! Just to fight Fairy Tail?!" yelled Lucy at Zeref.

"N-No, I didn't! I only wanted a partner!" said Zeref

"Lucy…..please forgive me! Please be my queen!" said Zeref taking Lucy's hand.

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Lucy

"Luce…." Said Natsu, cause he didn't know what else to say.

Lucy looked at them with a hurtful expression.

"Gomen minna, for all the trouble that I have done, but I can't returned to you." Said Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"But wh-" before Erza could finish a white hole appeared at the middle and out came Wendy and the exceeds.

"Wendy?" said Levy

Wendy looked around her, "Um…did I arrived at a bad time?" said Wendy.

"It's ok, I was just about to leave." Said Lucy.

"But why?!" said Erza.

"I-I-I don't wanna be hurt again." Said Lucy, as she used her magic to free the masters.

"Blondie, we came here to save you, so we ain't going back without you." Said Laxus.

"Well, you have too or I'll use force!" said Lucy, as a deadly aura surrounded her. Then suddenly black smoke appeared and surrounded Lucy, Lucy was transforming into a 16 year old girl again. But when the smoke disappeared, the background was dark, the clouds were black and Lucy had a black dress on, it was like a tutu but less puffiness and more black, it had a red lace on it's top, and her hair its tied into 2 ponytails, but what was weird was that her eyes were red and brown. (The image is in my profile! It's just the dress and hair though)

" Hell's Princess Transformation complete" said Hime in a robotic tone, (By the way, Hime is just another exceed who can fly, but she knows what's going on with Lucy)

"Lucy….?" Said Zeref

"Zeref, just stay there and shut up!" said Lucy facing FT.

"Fine, if we defeat you than you'll have to come back to us!" said Erza, getting ready her blades.

"And what if you lost?" said Lucy

"Then…..we're never ever bother you again." Said Gray.

"Oi Erza!" said Natsu

"His right, Fairy Tail will never bother you again" said Erza

"Hmp, fine with me." Said Lucy putting her hands on her hips.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Appear 100 blades!"

"Take-over: Satan Soul! Poison Tunnel!"

"Roar of the Lighting Dragon"  
"Ice-make: Canon!"

"Water Canon!"

"Take-over: Rock Man!"

"Sold Script: Fire!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Sword Slash!"- Freed

"Fairy Dust!"- Evergrren

"Soul Blast" – Bixlow

"Crash Magic: Crumble!"

"Wind magic: Tornado" –Mystogan

All the attacks was going at Lucy.

Lucy smirked, "Is that the best you can do?" said Lucy as she ate all the attacks.

"How is that possible?!" said everyone.

"Baka, I'm a elemental dragon and I can eat anything." Said Lucy.

"Full Blast! Element Dragon and God's ROAR!" said Lucy as she let out a roar full of magic.

With one full blast roar, everybody went flying into the tress.

"Oh, that must have hurt. Wendy, why aren't you fighting?" said Mavis.

"Cause, I was told not to by the dragons, what about you?" said Wendy to Mavis.

"I can't fight, cause my magic is just predictions." Said Mavis.

"I can't fight because Lucy will eventually chose the right path." Said Master.

"Have enough yet?" said Lucy with bloody red eyes.

"No way! Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" said Natsu.

"Reverse" said Lucy as she stuck out her hand, and the fire went to Natsu.

"Ice-make: Sword!" said Gray, as he came behind Lucy. But Lucy just blocked it.

"Freez" said Lucy as he touched Gray. And he turned into ice.

"Hehe, I know! Let's play, Tag and Freez!" said Lucy

"Lucy, you have your memories back, so why are you still attacking us?!" said Erza.

"Pathetic, I may have remember you guys, but I don't want all of the fake memories to happen, I don't want to feel lonely and betrayed anymore! So, it's easier to only have one trustful person next to you, while the others can die!" said Lucy as she let out a huge black aura. Now Lucy is flying in the sky with black wings.

"Lu-chan! That won't happen! Please believe us!" said Levy trying to get close to Lucy.

Lucy flew to Levy "I believe you, Levy-chan!" said Lucy in a happy go lucky voice.

"Really?" said a happy Levy.

"Just kidding, pathetic bookworm, Freeze" said Lucy in a dark voice as she freezes Levy.

"How dare you do that, Bunny girl! Iron dragon's punch!" said Gajeel from behind.

"Don't worry, you'll join her next, Freeze" said Lucy as she touched Gajeel's iron fist and he turned into ice.

"Juvia will get revenge from Gray-sama! Water Lock!" said Juvia.

Lucy freezes the water that surrounded her into ice and she broke out of it by a single kick.

"Freez" said Lucy as she pointed at Juvia.

While, Hime carried her to the others. By the way, Hime is carrying everyone that is ice in a line on top of the tree.

"Poison Claw!" said Mira from above, as she flew down to Lucy.

Lucy caught her hand and freezes her, while throwing her to Hime to carry.

"Lighting Dragons Wing Slash!" said Laxus coming at her.

Lucy caught his neck and froze his hands and legs first, "You Know you're the one I hate most." Said Lucy as she continues to freeze him top to bottom.

"Fairy Dust!" said Evergreen with her glasses off.

"What a wannabe Medusa, You just need hair full of snakes and you'll be her matching twin" said Lucy as she blasted her with a fire tunnel, and it knocked her out.

"I will get revenge for Laxus-sama!" said Freed with his sword on lighting.

"Branches Capture" said Lucy, as vines and branches wrapped up Freed and broke his sword.

"Come on babies! Soul Capture!" said Bixlow with his mask off.

"Mud stick" said Lucy, as mud from the ground went and captured Bixlow and his dolls.

"Equip: Black Wings Armor!" said Erza, as she had her sword slash a hole in Lucy's wings, but the sword couldn't get out.

"Haha, you think it's that simple? Crash" said Lucy as her wing matched back together and broke the sword and Lucy's huge black aura blast Erza into unconsciousness.

"Erza! Gravity Magic: Down Fall!" said Mystogan from a tree.

"Useless, Rock Fall." Said Lucy pointing a finger at Mystogan. And a magic circle appeared above him and rocks fell down and hit his head, which cause him unconsciousness.

"Take-over: Lizzard Man!" said Elfman.

"I'm bored with you, Hammer." Said Lucy as bored as possible and hammers appeared on Elfman's head and knock him out.

"Girly, don't forget about me! Crash Magic: Super Punch!" said Gildarts as he flew up to Lucy and punched her to the ground.

"Ugh! You're pay for this!" said Lucy as her hand glowed.

"Not so fast! Fire dragon's Punch!" said Natsu from her left side as he punced Lucy's gut.

"KYAAA!" yelled Lucy as she hit the tree.

"Luce, come on give up and let's go home." Said Natsu.

"NO WAY! Open Thee: Gate of the black dragon! Acnologia!" said Lucy as she pulled out a black key.

Then a black circle appeared in the sky and a black dragon came out of it.

"Acnologia! Destroy them!" said Lucy

"Destroy them? Really." Said Acnologia

"…..Fine, just make them pass out." Said Lucy pouting.

**OK! Let's times skip the fight, and Acnologia won! Sorry, I got bored typing out the fight :P **

After the fight, Lucy finally turned back to her normal eye colors.

"Hmp, and they say they will get me back, how stupid." Said Lucy still with a cold face on.

"Lucy…" said Wendy

"Ah, Wendy! How was your trip to Dragon world?" said Lucy smiling at Wendy.

"Lucy-san, why did you attack the others when you remember them?" said Wendy

Lucy smiled sadly and said "Because, I can't do back. I'm a powerful weapon now, and who knows if somebody out there wants my power to take over the world or something like that. Besides, I can't abandon Zeref, even if his a lonely and lying baka of a black wizard." Said Lucy eyeing at Zeref.

"Ok, I understand, so what are you going to do now?" said Wendy.

"I'll go back to the Underworld with Zeref." Said Lucy walking towards Zeref.

"But before you go, could you unfreeze them first?" said Master pointing to the frozen people.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off when I'm gone, but hear this, if we ever met next time, I can say that I'm back and finally be in the guild." Said Lucy holding Hime.

"Of course, your always welcome!" said Mavis.

"Well, see you." Said Zeref, Lucy and Hime as they disappear and only leaving a white feature behind.

"See you, Lucy." Said Master.

**After everyone unfroze or woken up, and their back at the ship! **

"Sigh, I can't believe we didn't bring Luce home." Said Natsu.

"At least, we know that she'll be happy." Said Gray.

"Ya, Lucy-san should be happy with Zeref-san" said Wendy

"Guess so, but Wendy, why didn't you fight with us?" said Erza

"Hehe, because…."

Flashback:

**"Ok, bye minna!" said Wendy**

**"Wait, Wendy" said Layla**

**"?"**

**"Just forget to tell you, that no matter what don't let Lucy separate from Zeref" said Igneel**

**"Eh? Why?" said Happy**

**"Beause, Lucy-sama would be happier with Zeref" said Gardeeny.**

**"Yup, so you better not ruin her happy moment!" said Metalicana.**

**"Hai! If that's all, then see you next time!" said Wendy going in the portal.**

Flashback End

"….Like that." Said Wendy

"Wait! You met Metalicana/ Igneel?!" yelled Gajeel and Natsu.

"Yup, and I took pictures of them! Wanna see?" said Happy holding up the camera.

"Yup!" they said in unison.

"Then 10 buckets of fish for one picture please." Said Happy holding a paw out.

"HAPPY!"

**At Lucy's **

"Welcome back, Oujou-sama, King-sama and Hime-sama" said the demon maids, that's lining up beside the red carpet.

"I still haven't forgiven you" said Lucy walking up the stairs, that's in the huge black castle/ mansion.

"Oh come on, what else am I suppose to say?" said Zeref walking behind Lucy.

"Er, you could have said that you wanted a partner, and you wanted Lucy so that you won't feel lonely." Said Hime

"Shut up…." Mumbled Zeref

"Sigh, fine your punishment shall be…." Said Lucy eyeing at Zeref.

'Please don't be cleaning toilets, anything but that!' thought Zeref.

"Be my servant for the whole decade." Said Lucy

"WHAT!" yelled Zeref, since that is even worst then cleaning toilets.

"Problem?" said Lucy glaring at Zeref.

"No madam" said a depressed Zeref.

"Good, so I want you to, polish my nails, clean my closet, go shopping with me, than watch the whole series of twilight with me, then tell me how I look in the clothes I try out and don't you dare lie to me, then…..." said Lucy

While, Zeref sweatdrop and jawdrop at the same time, at how all the torture will happen.

"Ok hold up! I will do it, but first." Said Zeref, as he pulled Lucy to him.

And they had a long make-out passionate French kiss.

* * *

**ok, next chap is the last, so hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

**Rose-chan will see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23-The End!

**5 years later**

"Mom! Julia is stalking me again!" said Lucas running to his mom, whom is still drinking.

Lucas Dreyer, 4 years old, the son of Laxus and Cana, Card Dragon Slayer and has blond hair and brown eyes, personality like Laxus when he was a kid, but likes a little of Beer.

"Julia is not stalking Lucas-sama! Julia is just looking at you!" shouted Julia.

Julia Fullbaster, 4 years old, the daughter of Juvia and Gray, Ice Mage, has blue hair like Juvia and strips like Gray, personality like Juvia's and has a crush on Lucas.

"Ya, right, you have a poster of him, photos that you secretly took and bed sheets with his face on them." Said Ryo.

Ryo Fullbaster- 5 year old, the son of Gray and Juvia, Water Mage, likes to fight with everybody in the guild, has black hair like Gray's and Juvia's eye color, personality like Gray's.

"Shut it!" said Julia, as she begins to chase Ryo.

"Kya! You and Julia, are totally cute together~!" said Miu in matchmaker mode.

Miu Justine- 3 year old, daughter of Mira and Freed, Take-over, likes to be a matchmaker and sometimes helps her mother at the bar, has long green hair in a ponytail, and wears Mira's child clothing, personality is like Mira's and secretly likes Len Redfox.

"Neh, Mama. What does this word mean?" said Len, holding up a book to Levy.

"Which one?" said Levy

Len Redfox- 4year old, son of Levy and Gajeel, Paper Dragon Slayer, a bookworm like his mother but still knows how to fight, has black hair, and secretly likes Miu.

"A man must never embarrasses a woman! Especially his sister " said Takeru

"You looking for a fight, Taky?!" said Ryo

"A man never backs down! Grrr." Said Takeru

"Are you gut fighting?!" said Elina

"No madam!"

Takeru Strauss- 5 year old, son of Evergreen and Elfman, Take-over, a total image of Elfman but with brown hair, personality like Elfman's and stubborn like Evergreen

Elina Fernandes- 5 year old, daughter of Mystogan/Jellal and Erza, Equip, blue hair and has Erza eyes, wears an armor like Erza, likes chocolate cake, personality like Erza's but mysterious like Mystogan/Jellal.

(A/n: I'm confused who is who)

"Haha, you got your butts kick by Elina's voice" said Teiko

"It's not that funny!" said Ryo

"Gah! A woman must never laugh at a man!" said Takeru

Teiko Soul (A/n: I have no ideal what's Bixlow last name), 3 year old, the daughter of Lissana and Bixlow, white hair tied in a side ponytail, wears a purple masque, Soul magic, likes to tease people, personality like Bixlow's.

"Ah, what a normal day at the guild" said Mira cleaning a jar.

"You said it, but it'll be even better if Luce was here." Said Natsu, smiling sadly.

"Baka, she's happy there, so why don't stop being forever alone and find a girlfriend?" said Gray

"Ya, Natsu. Even Wendy whom is 16 has Romeo and your 22, and still single." Said Erza.

"Heh, I'm not interested in having a girlfriend, so leave it." Said Natsu.

Then the guild doors open, everybody looked at who it was.

"Hi minna! I'm back!" said a girl with long blond hair touching her waist, brown eyes, with a purple and black dress.

Standing next to her was a guy with black hair and eyes, blue and black outfit with white outlines.

In the middle of them was, a 5-6 year old girl, with long blond hair tied into 2 ponytails with pink ribbons, black eyes, wearing a pink and purple Lolita dress.

"L-Lucy?" said Erza.

"Yup, it's me!" said Lucy

Everybody ran up to Lucy and hugged her and asking questions and such.

"Nehm Lu-chan who are them?" said Levy.

"That's Zeref and that's our daughter, Rose Heartiffila the princess of hell" said Lucy.

"P-P-Princess of Hell?!" said Everyone.

"Yup, I'm the queen of hell and Zeref is the king" said Lucy

"Then what about the dragon world?" said Wendy.

"Oh, Mama is still taking care of it, since we are immortal" said Lucy.

"I-I-Immortal?!" said Everyone surprised.

"Yup, so we won't really die or look very old." Said Zeref

"NO WAY!" yelled everyone that is growing old.

**THE END**

* * *

Lucy: So that's all for the story!

Zeref: Yay! No more orders from Lucy!

Lucy: Huh? Who said that? I said a DECADE!

Zeref: What?! Noooo!

Lucy: Hehe, now let's go watch Titanic, then go shopping, after that let's go eat at the super expensive restaurant, then lets go to a nail solon, after that we'll go to the weapon shop. Then we'll go kill Justin Bieber! Cause I wanna be beautiful when I go kill JB, it'll be horrible if I look like a have his blood all over me an not look beautiful.

Zeref:…Fine with me.

(Sorry, for the JB fans!)

Rose: Please read my other stories too~!

Rose-chan will see you next time!


	24. Squeal!

**Hey people! Since you all wanted a squeal here it is! Its called, Mission: Save the Hell's Queen! So hope you enjoy!**


End file.
